


破碎记忆之心

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 59,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 当拉希奥第一次在暴风城遇见那尊上年头的大理石雕像时，他还不知道，自己之后会怎样无可救药地迷恋上一颗被大理石包裹着的铅制心脏。（一个关于《快乐王子》的童话故事）
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Kudos: 9





	1. 序

市民们管它叫快乐王子。  
它矗立在暴风城光明大教堂前的中央广场上，十四英尺高，三英尺宽，洁白完整的大理石砌成它的身躯。璀璨耀眼的蓝宝石铸就它的双目，法杖顶端还嵌着一颗硕大的，具有猫眼效应的金绿宝石。它有着挺拔的身姿和一张年轻的面庞，脸上永远洋溢着善意的微笑。  
那个负责雕刻它的侏儒工匠——丽芙•火花，在千针石林的采石场足足待呆了三个月，才找到符合自己心意的石头。丽芙女士早年间曾在达拉然做过一段时间的法师学徒，可后来她发现，比起奥术魔法，自己还是更偏爱零件，轴承和扳手。此外，她还相当擅长雕刻，那些冰冷的材质在她眼中如同琥珀中的小虫，闪烁着生命的微光，而她的使命正是唤醒那些禁锢在石头里的灵魂。当她看到那块石头的瞬间，就有某种强烈的预感：那将会是她一生中最完美的作品——一个虔诚而纯洁的灵魂，正安睡在这块白石之中。

事实印证了如此。  
在它诞生之后，它对居住在这城市里的每一个人微笑。它对坚守岗位的卫兵微笑，让他们挺直腰杆举起沉重的盾牌；它对河边垂钓的老者微笑，让他们有信念下一杆就能钓到一条22磅重的鲶鱼；它对树下奔跑跳跃的孩子微笑，让他们永远年轻，永远记得夏日的第一口冰淇淋甜筒的滋味。它爱这些人们，正如人们爱这座雕像。年轻落魄的画家热衷于描摹宏伟的大教堂和教堂前洁白的雕像，他说虔诚的信仰就在他的构图之中；孤儿院的孩子喜欢爬上它的底座，围着它嬉戏玩耍，他们对看护自己的修女说它看上去就像一个天使，尽管他们之中谁也没有真正见过一个天使，但他们笃定这就是天使的模样。有些时候，一些因为一念之差而犯下过错的人会在夜半十分独自一人靠着它的底座，在酒精的作用下对着一尊大理石雕像流泪忏悔，乞求宽恕。

它默默注视着所有的事发生，耐心聆听着所有的喧哗，对所有人保持微笑。  
可它从未开口。

***  
人们尊称他为“大地守护者”。  
上一位拥有这头衔的是他的父亲。耐萨里奥和他的黑龙军团曾负责地貌的改变，河流的变迁，为人间的国度划分边野，他们是五色巨龙军团中最勤勤恳恳的。但没有事物能在时间的洪流中持永恒，就连大地本身也会改变，陵谷沧桑，沧海桑田。在神秘的低语中，曾今的大地守护者成为了大灾变本身，他重创大地，掀起海啸，传播恐惧，带来浩劫与梦靥。这世界曾一度命悬一线。  
最后，他被他的同类与凡人勇士携手击败了，这称呼于是沉寂了很久。  
直到这片大地再次绝望地发出呻吟，那些来自地心的阴影和低语威胁着所有居住在地表的生命。那是场漫长而艰巨的硬仗，一头年轻的黑龙担负起了相当沉重的责任——那责任从他一出生时便存在了。在历经诸多坚持，诸多抗争以及诸多牺牲之后，大地的哭喊平息了。这胜利由太多的死亡铸就，其中甚至包括一两位伟大的国王。人们怀着沉痛的心情缅怀那些死者，并对生者致以无上的敬意，  
率先念出那个称号的是谁已经不再重要，只是当一切平息之后，所有人都开始称呼那头年轻的黑龙为——“大地守护者”。曾几何时，黑龙总是频繁出现在那些顽劣孩子的睡前故事中，作为一个警告和威慑，“如果你玩火，就会被它们烧成灰烬。”，“如果你不听话，就会被它们抓走吃掉”。但如今，孩子们会在睡前恳请父母讲一个黑龙的故事，并期盼着做一个关于冒险的梦；农人会在播种时轻唤他的名字，以求得来年的丰收；兵士会在出征前追忆他的战绩，激励在自己在战场上奋勇杀敌，永不言弃。

但很快，他就消失了，连同他的新头衔一起。  
没人知道他去了哪里。


	2. 鸟声啁啾

黑龙是被一阵尖锐的鸟鸣声唤醒的。  
那一点儿也不婉转动人，听起来像是某种带着鼻音的责骂。从冬眠中苏醒的龙翻开层层眼睑，猩红的眼睛怒视着那个闯入巨龙巢穴的小家伙。那只白隼完全不知道自己惊扰到了怎样的危险，依然欢快地扑腾着翅膀，发出巨大的噪声。  
那是只幸运的鸟。  
被吵醒的龙并没有吃掉它的打算，当然这并不是因为他有多么好心，只是那只鸟的体型完全不足以填满他的胃，吞下它只会徒增饥渴。黑龙摇晃着他沉重的脑袋，起身朝洞穴外走去。他受够了一个世纪以来诺森德永无止境的风雪，它们像白噪音一样充斥着他的梦。他早已不记得自己当初为何要选择回到龙骨荒野的黑曜石圣殿沉睡——事实上他根本不需要冬眠，只有一些脆弱的低等生物才需要借助冬眠来降低能量消耗，以度过食物匮乏的冬季。他只是想要如此，也许他只是太疲惫了，也许他只是百无聊赖到需要沉睡整整一个世纪来打发无尽的时光。  
无论如何，现在他醒了，而他并不打算在诺森德再待上一个世纪。

他还没决定自己要去哪儿就腾跃而起，北极凛冽的寒风击打着他的双翼——他的翼展现在有十多米长了，这对一头龙来说还不算很大，他只有几百岁罢了，比起他的祖辈，那些动辄千年的老家伙，他依然是一头相当年轻的龙。他向无尽之海飞去，他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，一个世纪以来杂乱无章的梦在头脑中翻腾，关于光，关于影，关于相聚与别离，以及无数个他分辨不出的面庞。他在海面上碰上了一群南迁的雪雁，他从鸟群之中呼啸而过，得意地看着那些鸟儿惊慌地躲闪，厉声呼唤着彼此。  
那些渺小的飞鸟让他想起了什么……在很久很久以前，当他的身型刚有那些鸟那么大的时候，他曾远渡重洋来到一片被浓雾笼罩的大陆。他当然不是亲自飞去的，他那时还太小以至于不能进行长途飞行，他搭上了一条属于人类的船，那是他第一次出海。他脑中充斥着所有关于海洋的见闻与常识，他知道如何通过双月的位置判断航行的方向，知道如何观赏晚霞的色彩来预测逼近的风暴，但这趟旅途依然让他兴奋不已。那片未知的土地完全没有让他失望，那儿有着相当多的乐子，他度过了一段极其快乐且充实的时光。他想起了那些黑白相间的土著居民，那些春风，那些酒，一个年轻又温和的声音呼唤着他的名字——

拉希奥。他叫拉希奥。  
他飞了好一会儿才想起自己的名字。

***  
他在一座港口城市停下歇息。  
夜已深，整座城闪烁着温柔的灯火。他在偏僻处降落，那头在月光下鳞片闪闪发光的黑龙顷刻间就不见了，一个深色皮肤的青年从阴影中走出。时隔多年，再次化作人型的伪装让拉希奥觉得有些怀念，当他还是一只雏龙的时候，为了躲避危险与暗杀，几乎一直保持着人类的模样。现在，他选择化作人型并非担心麻烦上身或是引起人群的恐慌，恰恰相反，作为一头拯救过世界的黑龙，人们爱他。“大地守护者”，他们这样叫他。他对那种热情过头的欢迎至今仍心有余悸。况且他并不能以他真正的身型方便地钻进人类的酒馆，大大方方地点上一瓶朗姆酒，一份足量的火鸡，像个低调的游侠那样蜷缩在温暖的角落大快朵颐。  
当他餍足地走出那间酒馆，街上的行人已经很少了，他漫无目的地闲逛着，星光照亮他脚下的路。他感觉好极了，很久没有感觉这么好，属于人间的灯火让他觉得自己活着……

“我需要帮助。”  
一个蜂鸣般微弱的声音溜进了他的耳朵。  
黑龙四下张望着，这街道空无一人，他真是睡过头了以至于耳朵完全不顶用了……

“我需要帮助，任何帮助，拜托。”  
这次他确定自己不是在耳鸣了，他朝南走了几步，那声音越发清晰了。那些信息听上去杂乱无章，夹杂着各种求助与呼唤。他意识到，那不是什么人在呼唤自己，那更像是某个无线电波，它是广播给所有人的。只是从广播者声音的急切程度上来看，拉希奥相当怀疑有多少人可以接收到这个“频道”。  
他朝声源方向快走，“信号”最强的地方是大教堂前的广场，可那里依旧空无一人。特殊频率的无线电广播，拉希奥无端地想着这是不是出自某个无聊侏儒的恶作剧。正当他站在广场上四处张望的光景，那声音突然变得轻盈起来。  
“你能听到我，你能听的到我是吗？这里，请你往上看。”  
那声音听上去年轻极了，拉希奥疑惑地抬起头观望，昏黄的路灯照亮了他的脸。

“……哇哦。”他听到了一声轻叹。  
拉希奥没能看到任何人，那儿只有一尊纯白的大理石雕像。它看起来很精致，雕刻着一个身穿华服的贵族，头上还带着一顶小巧的王冠，他猜它大概是某位国王……不，不是国王，它看上去太年轻了，它应当是一位王子。它的面部雕刻得栩栩如生，仿佛下一秒你就能听到它上扬的嘴角传来欢快的笑声，一双蓝宝石般的眼睛，啊，那就是蓝宝石。拉希奥喜欢它的眼睛。  
“很高兴见到你，朋友。”那尊大理石雕像在对他讲话。  
他为什么会觉得一尊雕像在讲话，这太荒唐了，要么是他的脑子出了毛病，要么就是人类又发现某种新奇的魔法——能够赋予石头生命，让它们开口传话。  
“你是什么？”他迷茫地朝着石头开口，他的声音砸在寂静的广场上，这让他觉得自己像一个傻瓜。  
“你这么问非常失礼，请答应我，下次见到陌生人时，至少问他们‘你是谁’好吗？”它听上去有些无奈。  
“好的，那么，你是谁？”它听上去像一个真正的人类，甚至像个迂腐的旧贵族那样对礼仪问题喋喋不休，虽然拉希奥并不觉得问一块石头它是“什么”有何失礼之处，但这块会说话的大理石引发了他的兴趣，于是他觉得暂时入乡随俗，顺着它的思路走。  
“他们管我叫‘快乐王子’。你可以这样叫我。”  
“不，这太蠢了。我是说，你叫什么？你是一位王子，你总该有个名字。”在这尊重视礼仪的雕像开口之前，拉希奥又快速补充着，“顺便一提，拉希奥，这是我的名字。以免你又说询问别人的名字之前不先自报家门‘太过失礼’。”  
它似乎在笑了，拉希奥听得到它轻盈的呼吸。  
“很高兴认识你，拉希奥。我在这儿有一阵子了，人们把我立在这里可能是为了纪念我曾经的功绩，我非常想告诉你我的名字，但很抱歉，我已经不记得它了。”  
“好吧……还有一个问题，所有人都能听到你‘说话’吗？还是说只有我能？”黑龙好奇地问着。  
“我不太确定。孩子们有时能听见我，如果他们的心正直善良，群星都处在恰当的位置……是的，他们可以。”  
“啊，这么说，我猜我一定是有一颗正直善良的赤子之心了。”那头有些岁数的黑龙故作震惊地双手捧心，一脸揶揄地坏笑着。  
那尊大理石——那位王子并没有如他料想的那般进行反驳，他听见那个年轻的声音无比温柔且耐心地开口：“是的，拉希奥，我相信你有一颗这样的心。”  
这让他毫无来由地羞赧。

“所以，我正直善良的朋友，你愿意帮我个忙吗？”  
夜已经很晚了，他该找个地方好好睡一觉，远离坚硬的岩石，像个人类那样蜷缩在柔软的织物里，而不是站在路灯下对着一块大理石自言自语，那看上去真的蠢毙了。但不知怎的，他部分的自己完全不想挪开步子……反正他有的是时间，和一尊会说话的雕像找些乐子会是项不错的消遣。  
“这取决于你想要我帮的忙是什么。”  
那位王子听上去开心极了，“这非常简单，而且对你来说不费吹灰之力。你能看到我法杖顶端的宝石吗？请取下它，然后把它送给孤儿院的修女——就在大教堂旁左转第一个巷口。”  
拉希奥抬头看，它的法杖顶端镶着一块黄色的猫眼石，那是块很珍贵的石头。“为什么你要把它送给一位修女？你是在向她示爱吗？”他好奇地开口。  
“圣光啊……拉希奥，芳汀女士是那些孩子的看护人，我的确爱她，因为她无私地爱着每一位孤儿，她把孤儿院打理的就像一个家。但不，这不是一次私人性质的示爱。有个孩子病得厉害，如果他继续保守治疗可能撑不了多久，有效的治疗需要一剂相当昂贵的草药，如果孤儿院买下它，那所有的孩子这个月就都要饿肚子了。维克多是个好孩子，他值得一切活下去的机会，把宝石交给芳汀女士，她会知道该怎么做的。”  
“你愿意做我的信使吗？拉希奥？”它温和地发问。

拉希奥觉得自己没法儿拒绝这个，尽管他毫不在意某个生命垂危人类幼崽，但不知为何，他就是不想让这个声音失望。“如果我答应你，你知道我这是在破坏暴风城的公共财产，对吧？”  
“我想，用暴风城的公共财产来拯救它自己的人民没什么不妥的。”如果雕像会动，拉希奥毫不怀疑它正在俏皮地眨着眼睛。  
“如果我把你的宝石取下来，然后没有把它送到该去的地方怎么办？如果我带着它跑路呢？我猜它非常昂贵，为什么你会相信我一定会帮你帮到底呢？”他继续逗着它玩儿，它会生气吗？他有点而好奇它生气的样子。

它没有生气。它只是停顿了一小会儿，接着笃定地开口，“你不会的。”  
“你才刚认识我不到半小时，你怎么能如此确定？”  
“也许是因为我知道一位拯救过世界的伟大巨龙不会把人类的小小宝石看在眼里。”  
有趣极了。黑龙重新审视着眼前的雕像。  
“在我被塑造的时候 ，‘大地守护者’的故事还不仅仅是一个传说，我的塑造者曾一度想把我雕刻成你的模样，她不知从哪儿找到了你人类模样的画像，但后来她放弃了。你真的很喜欢保持这个样子，嗯？这么久以来你甚至都没让自己的长高。”  
“你愿意做我的信使吗？伟大的龙？”它再次谦逊地开口。

“求我。”黑龙仰着他的下颌，傲慢地开口，“好好求我，我就答应你。”  
“拉希奥，求你啦。”它又在笑了。“你是一头如此尊贵的龙，你不会忍心看着一个孩子慢慢送命的。我可以答应你的任何要求，你喜欢我的眼睛吗？我注意到你一直在关注它们，我可以把我的眼睛送给你，只要——”  
它的话被打断了，“留着你的眼睛吧，王子。我会帮你的，反正我也没有什么别的要紧事做。希望你足够有趣可以排遣我的无聊。“  
“谢谢你，我的朋友，非常感谢你。”  
黑龙灵巧地攀上它的肩，从王子的法杖顶端取下那颗宝石，朝教堂左转的巷口走去。  
它一直注视着他，直至他的背影消失在光明大教堂的阴影中。

***  
“我听联盟的勇士提到过，‘黑王子’暂居在这间酒肆，我能有幸和他谈谈吗？”  
那个金发的人类拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走上阶梯，礼貌地询问着熊猫人掌柜。  
“哦，是的，他就在这儿，您可以亲自去找他。”

拉希奥从面前的棋盘上抬起头，审视着号称前来见他的人类。他从一些勇士的口中听说了圣钟的事，独身同那个吸收了煞能的癫狂兽人抗衡，相当愚蠢……也相当勇敢。那个人类能从那场灾难中活下来简直是个奇迹，他居然这么快就恢复得可以四处行动了。拉希奥从没料那位王子会亲自造访此地，联盟真是慷慨。他微笑着张开双臂。  
“欢迎，暴风城的王子。有什么我能为您效劳的？”  
人类慢悠悠地踱步向前，拉开他对面的椅子，小心地坐下，拉希奥猜测他的腿伤还没有完全好利索。“我听说一位黑龙军团的末裔在向各个阵营的勇士们发放任务，奇怪的是，他的口碑在不同种族的冒险者那里都高的吓人。”黑龙颔首微笑，“啊，你做足了功课，我猜你忠诚的联盟勇士已经告诉过你我的大致情况？”“是的。”人类坦诚相告。“他们说你为艾泽拉斯奔走。”  
“所以，你愿意相信你的人吗？”黑龙眯着眼睛发问。  
“如果他们说的属实，我会相当欣慰。但是——”  
“但是？”拉希奥笑着反问他。  
“但是我更希望用自己的眼睛来求证这件事，道听途说总是不可轻信的，你难道不这么认为吗？”人类谨慎地回答他，恰到好处的怀疑和信任，和谐地交织在一起。  
“我很期待你的求证，王子殿下。不过在那之前……”他俯下身，把棋盘向人类的方向推了推，“你有没有听说过一种熊猫人游戏？本地人叫它‘机会’，它是一种——”  
“一种下棋双方求得‘双赢’的游戏，对吗？我听说过一点。”  
“好极了。”黑龙交叉着他的爪尖，兴奋地朝门口的掌柜高喊，“童福！给我们尊贵的朋友上一壶好酒，我们今晚有很多事要谈。”  
“顺便一提，拉希奥，这是我的名字。”他向人类伸出手，紧盯着人类的眼睛，“很高兴认识你。”这个人类非常有趣，甚至比他之前想象的要有趣得多，他能为自己排遣很多无聊，他想。  
金发的人类脸上带着一种礼貌但疏远的微笑，他张口说着什么，但那声音太小了，小到拉希奥什么也没听到，他悲伤地注视着人类张合的唇，像注视着一颗几万光年之外的星星……

拉希奥是被一阵婉转的鸟鸣唤醒的。  
一只云雀站在他的窗前，欢快地忽闪着翅膀。他隐约觉得自己做了一个奇妙的梦，他睁眼时还记得一清二楚，但等他翻身下床，踱步到窗前时，梦就像退潮的海岸线那样向后滑走，他甚至连自己做过梦这件事本身都忘却了。他为自己倒了杯茶，推开窗户，看着那只漂亮小鸟惊慌地飞到刚抽出嫩芽的柳梢上。  
春天到了，他想。


	3. 王车易位

等拉希奥意识到自己在朝哪儿走时，他已经能望见光明大教堂的尖顶了。夕阳的光辉照耀着那些描绘着故事的彩窗，那些逝去的英雄在余辉中归来，高举着手中的权杖。他猜此刻的教堂内部该漂亮极了，斑斓的光影洒了一地，落在祈祷者虔诚的脸上。  
但他知道，他不是来参观教堂的。

“晚上好，拉希奥，很高兴见到你。”  
他顺着声音的来源抬起头，雕像沐浴在夕阳中的脑袋看上去金灿灿的，金色总是和它很相衬。“你好啊，我年轻的王子，我想你的宝石足够支持我在这儿快快乐乐地耗上好几个月了，托你的福，我刚扫荡了镶金玫瑰最贵的赤霞珠……”他就是不肯放弃任何惹它生气的机会。  
“——早些时候，我听见那些孩子们说了，一位好心人给了芳汀女士一笔珍贵的财富，这让他们有钱搞到合适的药材，并给小维克多请一位好医生。我猜这位好心的先生一定就是你了，我的朋友。”它带着永恒的微笑，耐心地开口。  
黑龙盯着这尊天真到令人发指的雕像，带着某种残忍的笑容，继续试图激怒它，“贫穷和疾病遍布整个世界，我的王子，它们就像雨后的霉菌，夏夜的蝇群，就像潮汐过后搁浅在海滩上成千上万垂死的鱼，你能把着一条鱼重新丢回海里，可这对整个局势而言又有何意义呢？”  
“至少对那一条鱼来说，这意味着一切。”雕像不假思索地回答。  
“好吧，你这个大理石脑袋，或许我该说的更明确些，今天你能拿自己杖上的宝石拯救一个生病的男孩，那接下来呢？如果再有一个孩子生病，你要怎么做？挖出自己的眼睛交给他吗？”拉希奥执着地追问着。  
“如果真的是那样，拉希奥。我恐怕就不得不拜托你摘下我的眼睛，再替我跑一趟了。”它平稳地说着，甚至有心情开了个玩笑：“希望到那时你能忍住不要把它们偷走。”  
拉希奥瞪着它的眼睛，半晌才开口道，“……你简直不可理喻。”  
“我很抱歉，我猜这是因为我的脑子是大理石做的。”雕像说。  
“我真想知道当你在还能喘气的时候，算是个哪门子王子……暴风城没在你手中覆灭真是个奇迹……”黑龙皱着眉头， “要么你就是还没登基便被暗杀了，你该是个识得大局的统治者，而不是像个……热衷于‘拯救生命’的无能牧师，没有哪个伟大的帝国是通过仁慈建立起来的。”

王子头一次陷入了沉默。  
拉希奥继续自顾自地说着，一点都不在意自己方才的话有多伤人，“我真好奇你是怎么度过你的政治生涯的，以及你生前的职业，殿下，让我猜猜看……”他向后退了几步，再次审视着这尊洁白的大理石雕像。它真的很年轻，看上去顶多不超过十五岁——一个愿意相信一切的年纪，它似乎相信真理总是会被发现，信仰应该被得到奖励，而正直善良的人永远，永远不会死于非命。整齐的短发很衬它精致的脸，上扬的嘴角，闪闪发光的蓝眼睛——他可真好看。黑龙突然这么觉得，很快他就把这个念头从自己脑子里甩开，继续审视着雕像的装扮，它穿着一身华丽的皇家礼服，肩上佩着绶带，轻便的着装，而且它太瘦了，不可能是一位骁勇的近战勇士。左臂夹着一本书，右手持短柄法杖，那上面金黄色的宝石昨天才被拉希奥取了下来……  
“我猜你曾是一位远程施法者，一位法师？我很少见过法师成为统治者，他们似乎只喜欢一个人钻进属于自己的塔里捣鼓那些莫名其妙的研究，自以为肩负着拯救世界的责任，实则动不动法术失误引发爆炸，或者不经意打开一扇通往另一个糟糕世界的大门……”拉希奥喋喋不休地说着自己的猜测，完全没注意到从刚才开始雕像就不再接他的话了，“等等，你被建在光明大教堂前的广场上，他们不会把一位法师建在教堂门口，这肯定有违你们‘圣光’的指引……该死。你该不会真的是一个热衷于救死扶伤的圣光牧师？”  
黑龙兴奋地抬起头，像是个找到线索等待老师夸赞的孩子。半晌沉寂之后，他才意识到，这尊雕像对他的话没有任何反应，就好像它只是一尊普通的雕像，呆呆地立在那儿。他试探着望向它的脸，它依然微笑着——它是大理石做的，它当然总是微笑着。  
过了好一会儿，他听到它发出轻声叹息。  
“我曾是个热爱‘拯救生命’的无能牧师还真是抱歉啊，拉希奥。希望这没让你对暴风城的皇室彻底失望。”它平淡地说着。  
黑龙迷惑地看着它，“我让你不快了。我真的不知道这个，我为自己先前的失礼道歉。”  
“拉希奥，你完全没必要为自己的真实想法道歉。”  
哇哦，看来它真的生气了。黑龙悄悄吐了吐舌头，“好吧……王子殿下，那真的只是个玩笑，而且……”他突然想到了什么，收敛起嬉笑的神情，严肃地开口，“我以为你连自己的名字都不记得了，但你还记得这层身份，想必这对你而言极其重要，我正式为自己方才的话道歉，牧师不是‘无能’的，这么说太刻薄了。他们能治愈自己的朋友，对你们人类而言，我猜他们的信仰会是一种非常强大的力量。”  
拉希奥听到它轻笑出声，“圣光啊，拉希奥，你居然可以承认自己的刻薄了，这真是个进步。我的错，我不该和你在这方面较真的，更何况你刚帮了我那么大的忙，我该好好感谢你才对。我能记得这个是因为……教堂的牧师们每天都能提醒着我，让我不至于遗忘。”

“我想我会补偿你的，王子殿下。”拉希奥用他丝绸般的声音开口，哄骗开始了，很少有人能拒绝他这样的提议，“你想知道自己生前的事吗？比如你的名字？我会搞清楚这件事的。我发誓，明晚之前你就能知道自己真正的名字。”  
它又沉默了，拉希奥猜它大概是激动得不知如何是好。  
“我会很乐意你告诉我这个的，朋友。”最后它温和地开口。

***  
当那个冒险者带来黑王子索求的宝物归来时，拉希奥正在和人类王子下棋。  
“我的英雄凯旋归来了，啊！雷神之心！里面充斥着泰坦的魔法，蕴藏创世的语言！”黑龙放下手中的棋子，激动地朝那个走进酒肆的凡人勇士招手，接过来者手中的深色心脏，那东西仿佛还在跳动，他垂涎欲滴地盯着那颗心，活像一只饿了三天的猫盯着一只肥硕的耗子。  
坐在他对面的人类少年一直眉头紧锁，等冒险者远走后，他一脸厌恶地盯着拉希奥手中的心脏，“你为什么要让人带来这个？你不会真要吃那东西吧？”拉希奥端详着手中的雷神之核，漫不经心地说着，“……当然是为了艾泽拉斯的和平，我亲爱的王子。你我一直有着共同的目标啊，我们的区别仅仅在于决心。”  
人类警惕地盯着他，“你觉得我会相信你，拉希奥？我看你坐在酒肆招摇撞骗了整整六个月，把联盟和部落的勇士通通玩弄于你的鼓掌之间。况且我想不到有谁比雷神更冷酷无情了，他曾奴役了整个潘达利亚，而你却想吃掉这位暴君的心脏。”拉希奥终于把视线从那颗心上移开，单手夸张地覆上自己的胸口，不满地对着人类叫嚷，“这可真让我受伤，我的王子，我还以为你会愿意相信一切呢……我们可是在讨论雷霆之王，多么传奇的角色！你能想象他的王朝若能延续至今，而不是被熊猫人推翻的话，那会是怎样的光景……”他的视线越过人类，看向未知的方向，“不如，我们还是先把这盘棋下完再讨论？”  
人类似乎畏缩了一下，接着坚定地反驳着，“我不确定那会是怎样。但我能告诉你，没有哪个打压自己人民的‘宏伟帝国’能经得起时间的考验。要记住，魔古人是被推翻的，这就是雷霆之王得到的教训，我以为你该好好借鉴。到你了。”他把卒子向前移了一格。  
“你怎么能走这一步？这太荒唐了。这可是国际象棋，忘记‘机会’那套共赢的说法吧，你究竟为何要玩这个游戏啊？”拉希奥一脸困惑地看着人类刚刚落下的子，“……而且不吸取教训是‘强者’的特权，我亲爱的王子，没有哪个伟大的王朝是通过仁慈建立起来的。”他抬手让黑骑士吃掉王子的白卒，认真地摇着头说，“我恐怕你太软弱了，年轻的王子，担不起暴风城国王这样的角色。你要是能学学你父亲的强硬会好很多。”  
人类王子终于露出了不满的神色，像只被挑衅的幼狮那样露出它的獠牙，“你在给我上课么？拉希奥？你才多大？两岁？”  
“两岁——是龙族的两岁。该你了。”  
拉希奥咧着牙，得意地看着人类气愤地闭上嘴。

***  
送早餐的侍者敲响房门的时候，黑龙依然瘫在床上，一个世纪的休眠也没让他精神多少，更何况这是个湿漉漉的雨天，雨天总是该蜷缩在温暖的床上。把脑袋蜷缩在被单里的黑龙朝她摆手示意搁在窗边的桌上就好。等那个红发的姑娘快要走出房间时，他才像突然想起什么似的猛地叫住她。拉希奥下意识地朝空气伸出手，一瞬间，他好像真的就要抓住些什么，一些……非常重要的事。  
他从被单里钻出脑袋，礼貌地询问那个年轻的侍者，朝她眨着眼睛，“酒馆里有国际象棋吗？如果有的话请帮我捎来一副，好吗？”


	4. 遗落诗行

“路易•德•波音提•都•拉克。”*   
“……什么？”  
“路易•德•波音提•都•拉克。”拉希奥如同唱诗般念着这个绕口的名字，快乐得就像一只刚偷吃掉金丝雀的猫。“唔，有点长，不好记，不过这就是你的名字，足够华丽并且相当梦幻，非常符合你的皇家地位，殿下。”  
“我……拉希奥，就算我把自己的事忘得一干二净，我也知道‘乌瑞恩’才是暴风城皇室的姓氏，我认为你至少应该知道这一点……”那个雕像发出一阵无力的呻吟。“哦，多谢提醒，路易•德•波音提•都•拉克•乌瑞恩。我忘加上你的姓了，你喜欢吗？”那头龙毫无廉耻地补充着，真诚地抬头望向雕像的眼睛。“多年以来，人们一直叫我‘快乐王子’，我一度觉得这个称呼听起来蠢毙了，直至听见你刚才嘟囔的那一串。你的确知道这听起来像是个三流游吟诗人编的，那种吸血鬼传奇中的主人公的名字，对吗，拉希奥？”雕像依旧耐心地回答他。  
“你这是对游吟诗人的偏见，我亲爱的王子，也许你的父亲就是一个传奇故事爱好者。你觉得它太长了？或者从现在开始我可以叫你露易丝？”拉希奥握着他的爪子，兴奋地叩着雕像的底座，“你觉得呢？露易丝？公主殿下？”  
“……我觉得我的意见不足为虑，拉希奥，如果你喜欢的话，你甚至可以在每次和我开口讲话前都念出那个长长的，诡异的名字，这会使你看起来像一个陷入瓶颈期的三流游吟诗人，靠反复叨念着角色的姓名以乞求灵感。”  
“你到底是对游吟诗人有什么误解？我今天甚至看到了一首你写过的诗，顺带一提它看上去相当不错……来嘛！殿下！对你的身份保持一些好奇，你难道不想知道自己真正的名字吗？”黑龙不依不饶地说着。  
“姓名只是一个符号，拉希奥，说实在的，我真的不那么在意我真正的名字，如果你高兴的话，叫我‘露易丝’或者刚才那个令人费解的称呼都没什么问题。”雕像平静地开口，没有达到拉希奥期待的那种效果，完全没有。  
黑龙叹了口气，无奈地耸着肩膀，“你可真令人扫兴，安度因——”

他突然觉得一阵头晕，像是一千只蜂鸟同时在他耳边扇动着翅膀：暴风城的夜景消失了，他看见自己站在一片生长过剩的丛林里，激动地准备冲上前拿取什么，但有人攥住了他的手臂，阻止他行进，“这太鲁莽了，拉希奥！那是魔古族的宝藏，它可能被施了法，没人知道贸然拿起它会有怎样的后果！”他不满地扭过头，小声嘟囔着，“你可真令人扫兴，Ａｎ——”

“……拉希奥，拉希奥！你能听到吗？你还好吗？”  
蜂鸟和丛林被人造的建筑吞噬，他重新站在暴风城的星空之下，扶着雕像的底座大口喘着气，心如擂鼓。“没事，我刚才似乎看见……”他顿了顿，他突然想不起自己方才看到什么了，他张合着嘴，“没什么，只是有点儿头晕，我想我今天大概有些缺乏睡眠。”他朝雕像眨着眼睛。  
“你今晚该早些回去休息，拉希奥。”雕像担忧地看着他。  
“不！没门，我在暴风城的皇家图书馆泡待了一整天来翻那些愚蠢的破书，我甚至还没告诉你真正的名字。”

雕像沉默了，它安静地看着他——至少拉希奥觉得它在看着自己。

“安度因。”黑龙温和地念着，“安度因•莱恩•乌瑞恩。”这是个很好听的名字，他想，他喜欢那个舌尖抵着上颚的发音，这让他毫无来由地产生一阵温暖的战栗。  
“现在，安度因，暴风城过去的王子与国王，你想知道自己的故事吗？”

***  
今天早些时候，拉希奥盘着腿坐在床上，剥着一颗桔子，盯着侍者送来的棋盘。那姑娘友善地告诉他，这是一种双人游戏，如果他想要下棋的话，可以等晚上顾客多的时候，在酒馆大厅找人博弈，今天是情人节，晚上会十分热闹的。她俏皮地朝他眨着眼睛，拉希奥点了点头。侍者离开后，他把棋子放在合适的位置，盯着黑白交错的棋盘发呆，片刻之后又抓起一颗白色的卒子把玩。他觉得自己不必晚上耗在酒馆，他大可以带着棋盘出去吹吹风，那家伙应该愿意和他下棋的。  
说道那家伙——拉希奥突然想起自己昨晚许下的承诺，他说自己会告诉那个不知名的王子生前的事，他对此信心十足。毕竟，一位能够在死后立在光明大教堂前的雕像，想必有些非常显著的功绩。

事情没他之前想的那么容易。  
一开始，他在暴风城的皇家图书馆里并没有找到太多有用的信息，也许人类国度的英雄总是层出不穷，也许这位伟大的国王被遗落在了历史深处……这里多的是一堆上年头的，大而无用的历史记载：《洛丹伦联盟》——无聊；《黑暗之门和暴风城的陷落》——没用，《格瑞姆巴托之战》……毫无用处，而且他一点儿都不关心红龙的事儿。这是什么？《龙语傻瓜教程•卷五》？拉希奥好奇地翻开那本黑脊的书，小声念出它扉页上的字，这的确是用龙语写就的——   
“如果你能看到这行字，说明你把书拿倒了，哈哈，傻瓜。”   
此时此刻黑龙只想用龙息烧了这间毫无用处的图书馆。  
他向后排的书架走去，一本白皮书引起了他的注意——《暴风城公共建筑工程》，也许他能从公共建设的报备上找到那尊雕像的来头。他抽出那本厚厚的书，这本书破破烂烂的，封皮摇摇欲坠，他快速地扫过目录，翻到“教堂广场”的部分，越过一大段关于光明大教堂的介绍——“这座雄伟的白色建筑的顶部是一座塔，呈螺旋形，这里是追随圣光者的大本营，牧师，医师和圣骑士在里面研究和礼拜。这座建筑美化了这座城市……”终于，他找到了自己想要的内容，有关那尊雕像的记载不长，只有不到两页的内容：  
……著名的侏儒工匠丽芙•火花女士以暴风城最伟大的国王之一——安度因•莱恩•乌瑞恩殿下（黑门１５年－黑门５０年）为原型，修筑了这尊完美的雕像。她没有响应众人的呼声，以安度因国王成熟英俊的相貌作为雕像的模板，而是把他永远留在了少年时代，这曾一度引起市民的争议。她本人表示：“安度因陛下是一位伟大的牧师，一位宽容仁慈，视和平与人民的幸福为至高理想的国王，他张开的手臂会拥抱朋友，也会让敌人胆寒。我们将永远感激他所做的伟大的贡献与牺牲。但与其让人们记住他生命中最后的模样，不如让大家铭记他最快乐的笑容。我相信，安度因陛下本人也更希望，他能给朋友和人民留下的不是无尽的泪水和遗憾，而是饱含欣喜的微笑和对未来的憧憬。”  
丽芙女士的决定是正确的，就在雕像落成的几个月后，暴风城的市民们就被它灿烂的笑容感染了，他们管它叫“快乐王子”。那些手持朴素的花，朝郊外公墓走的人会在路过光明大教堂时在放一朵花在它的脚下，然后面带微笑地继续朝前走去，向逝去的亲人诉说着自己如今的生活……

页尾附着一张插画，是这尊雕像刚刚建成的样子。后半的部分则简要记载了一些他在位时所做出的成就，包括但不限于：彻底根除了迪菲亚兄弟会的影响，使西部荒野的人民迎来平静富庶的生活；亲征绝望扭曲的海底之城尼奥罗萨；与昔日的部落酋长贝恩•血蹄签下和平协定，这项看似不可能的协定一直维系着，直至他死后的很多年以后……  
拉希奥觉得某种沉重的东西绞着他的内脏，挤得他喘不过气来。它不是什么不识大局的统治者，或是热衷于拯救生命的无能牧师，它曾是个……相当伟大的国王，为保护自己的人民而死，他是个英雄。他离世的时候如此年轻，而且当他死后，它还在以特殊的方式给予他的人民信仰与力量。

他叹了口气，把那本几乎要散架的白皮书轻轻放回书架，接着又找到了一本相关的著作——《暴风城简史和它的国王》，这是本记录历代暴风城国王的小型传记，内容不长，但至少比方才那本要细致一些。他翻到记录安度因国王的部分，惊奇地发现除了记录国王生平的大事之外，那本书甚至收录了一首国王亲自创作的小诗——这让他的心情突然变得好极了。  
他把这本书从皇家图书馆偷偷夹带了出来，当他这么做的时候还在想着：如果安度因王子知道自己偷拿了属于暴风城图书馆的公共财产，一定皱着眉头叹气的。

***  
拉希奥当着那尊雕像的面把那本书从怀里掏出来的时候，它重重地叹了口气。“你一定没履行正规的借阅手段，拉希奥，它是属于暴风城的公共财产，这会给其他读者带来困扰的，希望你之后能把它放回原处……”  
黑龙吹了声响亮的口哨，它果然会这么说。  
他一本正经地翻着那本书，把书上的内容念给王子听。它静静地倾听者，中途没有做出任何打断或者质疑。  
“……所以，这就是你的故事了，安度因•乌瑞恩，暴风城曾经的王子与国王。”  
“哇哦。”它故作夸张地感叹着，“我曾是个如此厉害的人。”  
“嗯哼。但你知道自己更厉害的是什么吗，安度因？”黑龙抬起头，朝王子露出坏笑，“除了那些之外，你还是一个浪漫的诗人！千万不要再嘲讽那些可爱的游吟诗人了，说不定你就曾从师于他们，唔，或者更厉害一点，也许你曾在夜幕降临之际偷偷离开宫殿，跑去贸易区最繁华的酒馆，乔装打扮，抱着怀竖琴成为他们中的一员。”  
“我们能不能……就放过游吟诗人这个话题？这又让我想到你一开始念的那个具有传奇色彩的姓名——”它发出无奈的叹息。  
“你是说路易•德•波音提——”拉希奥再次兴奋地念起那个长长的名字。  
“拜托！停下！拉希奥，我好不容易刚忘记它……”  
“——都•拉克。”黑龙无视王子的抗议，笑嘻嘻地把那个名字彻底念完，“顺带一提，我发自内心地觉得，你可以把它当做自己的笔名，如果你考虑出版自己的诗集的话。”  
“我完全没有任何印象我有写过什么，该死的，诗！拉希奥！”  
“别那么着急否认，我亲爱的王子，我已经看过它了，而且那写得真的相当不错，给你个提示：它和今天的日子有关。你知道今天是什么日子吧？”  
“虽然我不能随心所欲地行走，但我紧挨着大教堂。”王子叹了口气，它今天已经叹气太多次了，“有相当多的男女选择在今日来到光明大教堂结为伴侣，而且就在刚才，广场上还站着好几个卖玫瑰花的孩子。我猜今天是一年一度的情人节。”  
“观察仔细！所以你有想起来自己写过什么诗了吗？关于浪漫的——”  
“不！完全没有！既然你已经知道了为什么不大声念给我听呢！”它急躁地说着。

“耐心！安度因，这本书上还说你是位‘以耐心著称的国王’呢。”拉希奥依旧带着那副欠揍的笑容，“听仔细了，我还有些不懂之处想要问问原作者的创作意图呢。”  
“这首诗的题目叫《我是多么爱你》，虽然看上去有些俗套，但它的内容十分真挚……”  
“你到底还打算好好读它吗？”  
拉希奥起立站直，单手执书，另一只手背在身后，清了清嗓子，换上那副丝绸般的腔调：

“我是多么爱你？让我细细数来。  
我爱你极尽我灵魂所能及到的  
深邃、宽广、和高远——正如我探求  
玄冥中圣光的存在与深厚的神恩。”

他停下了朗诵，挤眉弄眼地看着王子，“我真的很好奇这首诗是你写给谁的，是哪位幸运的女士能得到至高王的垂青？书上没提到你的王后，我猜她一定是个美人。还有这句，‘正如我探求玄冥中圣光的存在与深厚的神恩。’你真是有着相当虔诚的信仰啊，殿下。”

王子完全没有搭理他。  
于是拉希奥继续往下念：

“我爱你如每日之需，  
就像太阳和烛光  
我慷慨的爱你，就像人类为正义而战  
我纯洁的爱你，如人们在赞美前垂首  
我爱你用尽我所有的激情，  
在我暮年悲痛时，我爱你如童年的信仰。”

当拉希奥第一次读到它时，他快要笑坏了，但此时此刻，他突然萌生出一种古怪的念头——他有点妒忌这首诗所赞颂的对象，不管她是谁。安度因怎么能爱她如童年的信仰？他继续读着：  
“我爱你似乎要失去我这个——  
虔诚的信徒  
我与生命中的呼吸，微笑和眼泪一起爱着你——还有。”

他停下了。

良久之后，王子开口询问他，“你念完了吗？”  
“是的，很可惜它就到这儿了。”拉希奥有些遗憾地开口，“我觉得它不该停在这个地方，但不知为何，这本书里只收录到了这里。我本想问你它后面的诗行是什么，但我猜你肯定不记得了。”  
“当然……抱歉只留下了残章。”  
“没事。”黑龙温和地开口，“它已经足够好了，我猜。”他向后倚靠在雕像的底座上，眯着眼睛感受着晚风拂过他的脸。“不过，如果你愿意把它补完的话，我会更加感激，一首好诗遗失了它的结尾，总归是有些遗憾的。”  
“我今晚本想带副棋来，你会下国际象棋吗？我觉得你会的，但我出门时只记得带上那本书……我想我最近的记性有点差。”  
“好啊，我们可以明晚再下。”王子小声答复，接着声音就提高了一些，“……也许是因为你太老了，尊敬的龙。”  
“忘记人类的那一套吧，安度因，我才不到五百岁，以龙的标准来看，我依然是头很年轻的龙。”他的叉着手臂，看上去骄傲又张狂。  
“有趣，被说年老你居然还是不满，拉希奥，你这个永不知足的家伙。”

“‘还是’不满？我还有对什么不满过吗？”黑龙漫不经心地反问它。  
“……唔，就在刚才，你还在不满那首诗没有写完。”  
“好吧，不得不承认那真的很令人遗憾。”他伸了个懒腰，扭动着脖子，“总而言之……情人节快乐，我的王子。”  
“情人节快乐，我的朋友。”

***  
“你们每年都要这样搞吗？在王座厅傻站到半夜，忍耐着那些愚蠢的人类，侏儒，狼人，精灵……给你塞上一堆乱七八糟的‘情人’手链，香水，以及各种糖果和巧克力？”最后的黑龙盘着腿坐在国王的书桌上，向上抛接着一颗桔子，不满地瞪着那个刚从王座厅归来，抱着一大堆杂物的人类。  
“是的，拉希奥，我们每年情人节都会这样。因为在和平尚未到来之前，民众更需要爱来保持前行的希望和勇气，甚至我父亲也曾这样做。”年轻的国王一边走近，一边耐心地解释着。  
“容许我提醒你，陛下，就在三年前的今天晚上，你被一个伪装成人类的亡灵术士袭击了，并且差点永远不能醒来。这种小小的节日活动比看上去的要危险得多，而你甚至不允许我在王座厅待着，要是你再遇上这样的麻烦怎么办？”他剥开那颗水果，快速地往人类嘴里塞了一瓣桔子。  
“容我想想……”安度因含糊地说着，装出一副故作深思的模样，“哦，我想到了，我不必担心这个，我猜总会有只勇敢无畏的龙，带我远离梦靥。”他伸手轻轻戳着黑龙的脸，“而且我不能在这时让你待在王座厅，你那张臭脸会把我的勇士们都吓跑的。“  
“如果他们会被我吓到，还算哪门子勇士，回家种南瓜算了。”他不满地拍开人类的手，“他们纠缠你太久了，没人知道国王需要好好休息吗？”  
“别用我的‘休息’来当借口了，这么晚了你还在这儿待着，你以为我会相信你是来看着我‘好好休息’的？”人类微笑着开口，再次伸手扯着黑龙的嘴角，“你在嫉妒。”  
黑龙猛地攥住国王的手，用力把他拽到自己面前，贴着人类的耳朵，平静地开口，“是的，我在嫉妒。”他嗅了嗅国王的脖颈，皱着眉，人类闻起来有一股劣质的香精味，“而且你还给他们每一个人发放你亲手写的祝福卡片，直到深夜才回来……今天是情人节，而你是我的伴侣，为什么我不能嫉妒。”  
“好吧，我猜我要给你点儿而不一样的东西，跟他们都不一样的……”人类快速地啄了一下黑龙的嘴角，”所以……你想要什么呢？伟大的龙？”他的眼神开始向卧室飘去。  
拉希奥笑了笑，捉住人类的下巴，加深这个吻。等他们分开时，他轻快地说着，“别把我想的那么庸俗，安度因，让我好好想想……”  
“既然你给那些勇士写了那么多卡片，我也想要一张属于我的……”  
“当然可以，我这里还有很多剩下的……”国王一边说着一边在自己怀中摸索着。  
“不，我不要这个。我想要你为我写一首诗，直到我满意为止。”  
人类盯着他红色的眼瞳，猜测这里面到底有多少认真的成分，“我从没想过你是一个文学爱好者，拉希奥。”但黑龙的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，完全没有退让的意思。安度因叹了口气，“好吧……那你还等什么呢？赶快把你的龙屁股从我的书桌上移开。”

过了一小会儿，国王就把一卷羊皮纸递给拉希奥。“喏。”  
“这么快！”黑龙欣喜地接过来。  
“实际上，它不是刚刚写好的。我想着这首诗有好一阵子了……”国王轻轻说着，注视着黑龙急切地展开那卷纸，注视着他的眼睛从欢欣到阴郁，拉希奥把它在烛光下反复看了很多遍，最后把它凑近自己的嘴边——喷出火焰讲它烧成了灰烬。  
“嘿！”人类发出不满的抗议。

“我说过‘直到我满意为止’，而我对它不满意。”黑龙低着头，像是个蜜蜂蛰到脖颈苦苦忍耐的孩子。最后他颤抖地伸出手，一把揽过国王的肩，把头埋在他的脖颈处，深深地吸着气。“永远不要再说那样的话，安度因，永远不要……再写一首，拜托了。”  
“好的，好的……你知道吗，拉希奥？一位著名的诗人曾提过一种叫‘消释力’* 的诗学主张，他认为伟大的诗人能接受一种状态：并不是任何事情都可以找到解决办法的。一个人有能力停留在不确定性、神秘、与疑惑的境地，而不急于弄清事实与原委，对美的感受压倒了其他的顾虑。”黑龙的爪子抓他抓得更紧了，人类轻拍着黑龙的后背，像安抚一只刚跳进鱼缸的猫，“鉴于他孱弱的身体，我觉得他的意思是让人们拥有享受当下、免除焦虑的诗意能力……先放开我，拉希奥，然后我保证给你写一首新的。”

“我完成了。不管你满不满意它都这样了，我快要困死了……”他将另一卷羊皮纸递去。  
拉希奥没有接过它，“不，我不要自己看，我要你念给我听。”  
“你就是永不知足，拉希奥。”国王笑着展开那张纸，“我觉得我要把你惯坏了。”  
安度因清了清嗓子，对着他的伴侣念着那首诗：

“我是多么爱你？让我细细数来。  
我爱你极尽我灵魂所能及到的  
深邃、宽广、和高远——正像我探求  
玄冥中圣光的存在与深厚的神恩。

我爱你如每日之需，  
就像太阳和烛光。  
我慷慨的爱你，就像人类为正义而战，  
我纯洁的爱你，如人们在赞美前垂首。

我爱你用尽我所有的激情，  
在我暮年悲痛时，我爱你如童年的信仰。  
我爱你似乎要失去我这个——  
虔诚的信徒。  
我与生命中的呼吸，微笑和眼泪一起爱着你——还有，”

他把视线从那张纸上移开，温和地注视着他的朋友，他的爱人和伴侣，对着黑龙炙热的红眼睛念出的这首诗剩下的两句：  
“——还有，  
如果能选择的话，  
我死后应该会更加的爱你。”

拉希奥久久地盯着他，像隔着车窗看着一个个转瞬即逝的风景。他颤抖地伸出手，把那张纸从人类手中夺下，放在嘴边，犹豫了好一会儿，又把它放下来，用爪子撕掉最后的两行，把撕掉的部分团成一团烧掉。  
“你又在破坏我的诗了，拉希奥。”安度因轻声抱怨着。  
黑龙没再说话，他上前抄起国王的腰和腿弯，把他整个抱起来，朝卧室走去。安度因半嬉笑半生气地叫嚷着，”嘿！拉希奥！你刚刚亲口说的，让我‘别把你想的那么庸俗’，放开我，给你编那些诗歌已经快累坏我了，你不能得寸进尺！唔——”  
拉希奥低头吻住人类的唇，直到走进卧室才分开。他把人类扔在那张华丽的四柱床上，无视他的痛呼，居高临下地看着他，“为什么不？我是一头龙，我全都要。”

***  
当希奥躺在暴风城的酒馆，沉浸在他的睡梦中时，那尊王子的雕像正一个人安静地伫立在星空之下，轻念着一首被焚毁的诗：

“请记得我，当我离去——  
走进远方沉寂的土地；  
当你不能再握住我的手，  
而我也不能在转身将去之际回首留下。  
  
请记得我，当你再也不能日复一日  
向我倾诉未来的憧憬。  
只要记得我，  
你知道，劝阻与祈祷为时已晚  
  
但如果你忘却我一阵子，  
而后再记起来；请不必难过，  
如果死亡能留下，  
仅有一丝的牵挂——  
  
那么，  
愿是你忘记时的笑容，  
而非你想起时的悲伤。”* 

只有停在它肩头的夜莺能听到它近乎叹息般的吟诵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*路易•德•波音提•都•拉克（Louis de Pointe du Lac）：《夜访吸血鬼》中布拉德•皮特饰演的吸血鬼。、  
> 2*“消释力”（NegativeCapability）：约翰•济慈的诗学概念，诗人25岁时因肺结核去世。  
> 3*出现的两首诗分别为伊丽莎白•勃朗宁的十四行诗《How do I love thee》和克里斯蒂娜•罗塞蒂的《Remember》


	5. 群星闪烁

他在飞行。  
这不是个适合飞翔的日子，电闪雷鸣，大雨滂沱，任何一只妄图在这种天气起飞的鸟儿都会被呼啸的狂风卷起重重抛在地上，翼骨摔得粉碎。所幸，他不是什么长着羽毛的鸟，他是一头龙。他在雨云中飞快地穿梭而上，闪电的火花擦过他的尾尖。他飞得那样高，就好像只要远离大地就能把那些雨水和世间的苦楚甩在后面。  
很快，雨消失了。  
云层之上，金红色的光芒柔和地落在他湿漉漉的鳞片上，晃得他睁不开眼。他突然感觉到一阵倦怠，在逆着狂风骤雨飞翔的时候没有，在翻腾躲避雷暴闪电的时候没有，但现在，他想就这样停下，蜷缩在高处柔软的云间，让太阳暖着他的鳞，陷入一个温暖的梦，然后永远不要醒来……不过，现在不行。现在入睡的话，那些梦中的黑暗和低语会把他逼疯的。他继续向前飞，他知道这里该有座紫色的空中浮城，它就在这儿，他能感觉得到空气中奥术能量的波动，但他看不见它。他向下俯冲，感觉像撞在一个半透明的屏障上，他用尖爪划，用翅膀撞，用脑袋顶，可那屏障就是纹丝不动。他绝望地咆哮着，这不该是这样。  
金色的光芒安抚地照在他的身上，一个熟悉的声音在他耳边响起，这声音温和得令他想要落泪——  
“你不该来这儿，拉希奥，现在请离开吧。”  
  
***  
拉希奥猛地睁开眼睛，像是刚从战场上回来，浑身是汗，喘得上气不接下气。他下意识揉了一把脸，惊讶地发现自己在哭。为什么？他想不出任何该落泪的理由。他注视着昏暗的房间，现在似乎还是夜里，周围一点声音都没有。他睡不着了但又不愿起身，墙角处的黑暗里似乎潜藏着什么邪恶的造物，只要他下床就会吃掉他的脚。他倚靠着床头坐起来，竭尽全力地回想着自己方才做的梦。他总是在做梦，然后在清早起来时把它们忘得一干二净。他依稀记得自己在飞，风的呼啸，雨的潮湿，金色与紫色交织的光芒。他不知道这意味着什么，但这个梦无端让他心烦意乱，他似乎很久没体会过这种感觉——无助，惶恐，还带着些孤注一掷的狂热。  
终于，像是战胜了对黑暗中啃食脚趾的怪兽的恐惧，他翻身下床，扯了件外套推门离开。  
现在太早了。除了几个持灯巡逻的卫兵，街上什么人都没有。日出前的温度还很低，衰弱的繁星挂在昏沉的天上，等待拂晓的光辉把它们拭去。他像个迷失的幽灵般漫无目的地游荡者，从城区到港口，他不喜欢港口，海的味道让他恶心，就像某种黏腻的触须缠着他的四肢。再从港口到花园……最后，他意识到自己再次漫步到了光明大教堂前的广场。

“天还没亮呢，拉希奥。你是做了什么噩梦吗？”  
他听见那个年轻的声音关切地开口，那感觉像是回到了家，尽管他从不认为自己曾有一个家。  
他背靠着雕像的底座，昂头望着它，强忍住打哈欠的冲动——现在他倒觉得有点儿困了，但他不能在这里睡觉，这儿太硬，并且太冷了，没有人类会喜欢毫无遮拦地睡在寒风中。除非……  
“我醒了。我睡不着。你的城市总让人睡不好觉。”  
“如果真的是这样，我代表暴风城向你道歉……需要我讲个故事来哄你睡觉吗？”  
他看不出这有什么不好的，现在离天亮还有好久一会儿，而且现在没什么人，也许他能真正的睡个好觉。  
原本空旷的广场突然变得拥挤了，一头巨大的龙凭空出现，填满了空间。他收拢双翼，尾巴圈着雕像的底座，围着它缩成巨大的一团。  
“现在，讲吧。”  
那雕像沉默了好一会儿。  
“你都这么大了。”  
“对龙来说还不算特别大……如果我在你讲的过程中睡着了，记得在天亮前叫醒我离开，我可不想被那些愚蠢的市民们缠住。现在快讲，你是打算磨蹭到天亮吗？”  
“嘘——耐心，你这条烦人精。”  
“在很久很久以后……”它拖着长长的调子，温和地开口，随即就被黑龙打断了。“‘很久很久以后’？我以为你们人类一向喜欢用‘很久很久以前’作为无聊的故事开场。”  
“看看我，拉希奥，我是一尊大理石，不是一个人类。不想听的话就滚蛋。”  
黑龙闭上嘴，半睁着一只眼睛看着它。  
“很久很久以后，有一个失落帝国的王子，他父辈的帝国曾经遍布整个银河，但后来，随着独裁君主的逝世，它逐渐没落了。它首府所在的星球沦为了一片废墟，孤零零地飘荡在宇宙中央，那些星际海盗在上面筑巢，打劫过往的商船。  
但那位王子对他的老家变成贼窝毫不在意，他甚至为帝国的没落而幸灾乐祸。因为这样就没有任何法律和规则可以束缚他，他的命运将完全是他自己的。有传言说，正是这位王子谋划了对自己父王的暗杀，没人知道这是不是真的，不过那些帝国附属的星系对这位王子感恩戴德，他们认为正是王子把他们从那位独裁苛税的暴君手下拯救了出来，他们得以从此走上独立自由的道路。”  
“那听上去还不赖，自由。”黑龙闭着眼睛喃喃低语，“美好的自由。”  
“是的，更棒的还在后面……那位传奇的王子曾偷走了一艘船，那大概是整个银河系最酷炫的飞船了，它被叫做‘黄金之心’，这是一台……独一无二的无限非概率驱动器飞船。”  
“一台无限什么？”  
“一台无限非概率驱动器飞船。”  
“我听到了，我是说这是什么意思？”  
“意思是……这艘船的引擎据说是用一颗死去的恒星制成的。它可以令一组原子变成无限非概率状态——从而使得构成飞船的原子能够与宇宙任何一个角落的原子互相纠缠，进而使得飞船能够航行到任意一个遥远地方。总而言之……你只需要在控制台上定位你想要到达的四维坐标，然后泡上一杯热茶，坐着睡一小会儿，然后一切就都办妥了。”  
“啊，我也想要搞到一艘这样的玩意儿。”黑龙的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪发亮。  
“于是，一位王子，和一艘有着可以到达宇宙任意角落的飞船，开始了他漫长的冒险。就算你是一头上了年纪的龙，你也你猜不到那些冒险有多么激动人心……”  
“还不算很上年纪！”他懒洋洋地反驳着。  
“他去过很多的星球，经历了各种千奇百怪的冒险……有颗小小的星球不会自转，那上面的人们活得‘黑白分明’，一半永远待在的白天，另一半则困在永恒的黑夜。他想改变这个星球的现状，并不是说他有多无私，为着那上面人类的福祉着想，只是单纯觉得有趣——他驾驶着‘黄金之心’号从一座死火山口飞了进去，一直深入到星球的地心深处……在经过一番研究之后捣鼓出了一场颇为壮观的爆炸，激活了那颗行星的生命，然后被岩浆裹挟着从喷发的火山口冲了出来……”  
雕像讲着那位王子各种各样的的冒险，在不会自转的星球上的，在由糖果和奶油组成的星球上的（“这真令人绝望。”拉希奥评价道），在被海洋完全覆盖充满黑暗与梦靥的星球上的，在黑洞中的，在彗星旁的，充满欢声笑语的，和死亡擦肩而过的……在那么多冒险中，他的宝贝飞船总之一次又一次地救了他的小命，‘黄金之心’号从未让他失望过。  
当那头黑龙再次打了一个大大的哈欠，两只眼睛都闭上的时候，雕像停了一下，而后踌躇地开口：  
“……有一天，王子接收到了一则神秘的信号。”

*我想知道太阳系的恒星现在是什么颜色的*

“那是一则十分遥远的消息，它从银河的另一端传过来，‘黄金之心’号接收到了它。他告诉它自己的母星就在太阳系，他已经离家很远了——但太阳是金色的，至少他离家前是如此。起初，他认为那是个流落在某个不知名星星上的倒霉蛋，在数百万光年之外无望地细数着乡愁。他试着让‘黄金之心’定位信号的位置，这样他就能一瞬间抵达那里，无限非概率驱动器，还记得吗？但是无论如何，飞船始终定位不了这个信号的来源。它就像是一个飘荡在宇宙间的数字幽灵一样徘徊不定，上一秒在银河系右旋臂的尾端，下一秒就飘到了仙女座星云。一个从未有过的新奇挑战，他一直尝试着和‘幽灵’沟通，并致力于搞清它的身份。漫漫长路上，他向它分享着自己的冒险，它认真地听着，说着自己的见解。后来，他意识到，它不是某个搁浅在星星上的人，它寿命很长，并且所见甚远，它自己就是一颗拥有由自主意识的恒星，它甚至告诉他，自己的光芒是金色的。他逐渐喜欢上和这颗不知名的星星谈话，就像一个熟识多年的朋友。某一天，它终于告诉了他一个方向，好让王子能够观测到那颗星星发出的光芒——它真的是金色的。  
但王子并不满足于仅仅‘观测’到它，他想要亲眼见到它，甚至——把它缩小到能够运进自己的飞船，带着它一起旅行，一起钻进黑洞的深处，欢笑着飘向尽头。多么不可思议啊，他惊叹着。他突然意识到自己爱上了一颗星星，还是一颗那么遥远的星星。他再次驱动‘黄金之心’号，试图抵达坐标的位置。但无限非概率驱动引擎失效了，一杯茶的功夫过去了，他居然还是原地不动。他默默地重复了成百上千次，可他始终没能见到它。  
终于，在他给自己灌下整整一打泛银河系含漱爆破液* 之后，他失控了。顺带一提，那是某种酒，当你喝下它就像是被一大块包裹着柠檬的金砖拍碎了头——然后他向那颗恒星发出消息，他说他爱它，他说他会爱它一直爱到他死。紧接着，他情绪激动地让它把自己真正的坐标交代出来，他不能忍受它不在他身边，否则他就要彻底切断和它的信号联系，它将再也找不到他。他坐在地上，哭着，恳求着，威胁着，像一个索取心爱的玩具的孩子。

它妥协了，它告诉他一行坐标。然后一言不发。  
王子欣喜若狂地把它输入‘黄金之心’的操作台，给自己泡了杯茶解酒，然后默默等待着，只要‘嘭’地一下，他就能出现在它的面前，他也许可以把它缩小揣进口袋……又或者，也许他可以停下旅途，定居在它附近的一颗行星上，每天清晨在它金色光芒的照耀下醒来。  
当‘黄金之心’发出已达目的地的指示音时，他兴奋地原地跳起，向舰桥前方的观测台望去，期待着看到它炙热的金色光辉——  
那里除了黑暗沉寂的宇宙本身以外空无一物。

他愤怒又不解地质问着它。  
他收到了一段断断续续的回复。  
它说，我一直不想告诉你这个，但我猜我的时间不多了。这大概是我与你最后的通讯，事实上，从你第一次接收到我的消息开始，‘我’就已经消失了。你知道，那些宇宙不为人知的奥秘，光的传播速度，虫洞效应……诸如此类。当你看到我的光芒时，那是我在亿万年前发出的光，它们用了那么久的时间，才来到你眼前。我希望你不要遗憾，因为当你航行在宇宙之中，看着那些群星，它们是那样的闪亮，可有些星星在很久以前就已经死去了，但它们依然能在远方星球的夜幕中闪耀，点缀着孩子的梦。去追寻那些闪烁的星星吧，我的王子，无论它们现在是否还活着，那些光芒总能为你带来希望和慰藉。  
‘我不在乎那些死去的星星，我不在乎它们是否发光……我只在乎你，你不是死去群星中的一员，对我来说不是。你不能就这样突然出现然后消失，让我把希望寄托在什么……什么别的星星身上，这不公平。’王子哭泣着恳求，‘这只是个玩笑，对不对？拜托，你是个恒星，你该比我存在的时间要长得多的多。’  
它安抚着王子，平静地说着，它没有凭空消失，实际上它只是换了种存在的方式陪伴着他，而且它会一直注视着他的，它发誓。  
王子完全没听进去它的宽慰，他最后绝望地嚷着，‘名字，告诉我你的名字，你应该有一个名字的，好让我记住一颗独一无二的星星，一颗属于我的星星，就算没有，现在赶快编一个也好……’  
它说，当它还活着的时候，人们曾用它的光芒为它命名，他们叫它——  
‘黄金’。

它的声音戛然而止，信号消失了，只有‘黄金之心’号的引擎闪烁着金色的光芒。”

***  
雕像终于讲完了它漫长童话的故事，温柔地看着早已睡熟的黑龙，注视着他闪烁着奇妙光芒的黑色鳞片和蜷缩在一起的爪尖。晨光熹微，但是离教堂广场出现行人还有近一个小时，它十分清楚这个，毕竟这么久以来它一直在这儿看着。黑龙还可以再多睡一小会儿。  
“希望你能做个好梦，拉希奥。”它轻声说着。

这次他什么梦都没做，直到醒来。  
拉希奥第一次知道，保持原型入睡原来还可以这么舒适。


	6. 永不复焉

现在他能看得到那些闪烁着奥术光辉的塔尖了。但牢不可破的屏障依然存在，阻碍着他向前飞近哪怕一步，他盘旋在城市空域，试图找寻一个突破口。他不知道自己已经飞了多久，但他真的非常想要进入这座在空中浮城市，哪怕只是落在那些紫色的露台上歇歇翅膀，喝上一杯热茶。  
没有茶可以喝，只有四面袭来的乌云。它们翻卷着从天边涌来，它们高声尖啸着逼近，填满紫色的城，遮住金色的光辉，嘲笑着他的徒劳。它们越来越近，近到可以看清翅稍的黑色羽毛——  
那是铺天盖地的鸦群。黑色的鸟群在离他还有几米远时骤然膨胀，它们的翅膀上分裂出无数细长的眼睑，一千只狭长的眼睛注视着他，一千张利喙要将他撕碎，“永不复焉。* ”它们厉声尖叫着，向前俯冲，俯冲，穿过他的心脏，随即消失不见。倦怠如潮水般涌上心间，随着脉搏的跳动流向全身，他累坏了，累到不想再扇动他巨大的双翼，为什么不呢？于是他停下了动作。  
有那么一两秒钟，他就只是垂直坠落着，什么都不关心，什么都不在乎。艾泽拉斯第一条和最后一条死于高空坠落的黑龙，多么滑稽。

他的坠落之旅很快就被打断了。  
他轻轻飘落在一朵云上，像一颗心落入温暖的胸腔。那朵云在太阳的直射下泛着金色，他闭着眼睛都能感觉到刺眼的光芒。他听见那个年轻的声音从云层深处传来：  
“你该走了，拉希奥，别再回来了。”

***  
黑龙迟迟没有飞走，他在暴风城已经待了半个多月了。  
起初，他只是在傍晚到大教堂散步，对王子讲述它生前的轶闻；或者，作为一头见多识广的龙，对雕像讲他在各地的冒险；亦或是听那尊雕像讲那些正在发生的，不起眼的小事：小维克多清醒时呢喃的第一句话，孤儿院的孩子掉落的第一颗乳牙，有人在它脚下放的一束紫色的花……今晚的夕阳真美。然后他会在夜深前离去，白天窝在旅店的床上睡上很久，就像他还没从冬眠的影响中恢复似的；或者四处闲逛，在皇家图书馆翻着那些他错过的，艾泽拉斯百年间的历史——凡人种族，他们永远在重复自己犯下的过错，如果人们不能从自己的记忆中吸取教训，那他们要如何成长呢？  
后来，他开始在清晨早起，并养成了一个新的爱好——去观察那些前往光明大教堂参加晨祷的信徒，一边倚着雕像的底座，一边对他们评头论足，肆意猜测着他们的人生：“一个看上去即将要经历中年危机的炼金师，希望能在自己的孩子面前重拾尊严。”；“那个男人和自己的情人大吵一架之后跑出门，徘徊着不知如何是好，斟酌着待会儿在祈祷结束该买哪束花给他的女孩儿赔罪，是红色的还是黄色的……拜托，安度因，别发出那样的质疑，他一脸泫然欲泣地站在花店门口望了五分钟，不然还能是什么？”；“一个忧愁自己结业测试的法师学徒，他都愁到快脱发了，连造餐术都掌握不好，干脆转行算了，或者他可以考虑端起猎枪？——说真的，祈祷还能够保佑你通过法术测试？圣光这么厉害的？”

直到那尊雕像气得忍无可忍，压着声音反驳他，“拉希奥，那些是真诚地来向圣光寻求帮助的人，就这一次，你能不能不要这么刻薄？”  
“好的，“黑龙耸了耸肩，他闭上了嘴，什么都不说，就那样呆站了好一会儿，王子才无可奈何地打破了沉默。”我不是在指责你，我是说……伟大的龙啊，就算是你，也会有感觉无能为力的时候，不管你是一个中年男人，不擅长法术的学徒，还是一头龙，圣光都会在你寻求帮助的时候认真倾听，给予你指引，这世上的每个人都能有自己的出路。”  
“我不这么认为。”黑龙倔强地坚持着，“这世界就是一座没有尽头的迷宫，当你走向出口你会发现你不过步入了另一座更大的迷宫。人们会总会遇上无能为力的事，运气好的时候你能多活一会儿，等你的运气用光就只能躺着等死，没人会来救你。你的‘圣光’只是一种故弄玄虚的能量体，多的是连圣光都照不到的地方。”拉希奥突然下意识打了哆嗦，仿佛潮湿和寒冷在一瞬间入侵了他的骨髓，啃噬着他的心脏，“……在那些地方，心念圣光只会让你在痛苦中越发绝望。”  
“不，我的朋友。”王子温和地反驳着，“在那些地方，圣光会给你以希望和救赎。”  
“或者敦促你付出更大的代价，有什么能比伪装成希望的信仰更糟糕呢。”黑龙原地蹦了蹦腿，就像要把什么东西从他身上甩下似的，片刻之后他犹豫着开口，带着乞求的神色，“我们能不能……不要谈这个了？就只是安静待一会儿，享受一下清晨宁静的时光？”  
“……好的，当然。”

于是他们什么都没说，望着广场上的白鸽发呆。  
这些鸽子习惯了向来往的行人讨食，一个个吃得浑圆，它们在阳光下舒展着双翼，只要看到有手拿早餐的行人走近就扑棱着翅膀贪婪地一拥而上，不讨下些面包屑来绝不罢休。拉希奥盯着那个喂鸽子的小男孩和飞到他手上肥硕的白鸽，傻笑着摇了摇头，“瞧瞧你的市民把这些肥鸟惯成了什么样，毫无戒心，真是蠢毙了……看我在晚上吃掉几只，好告诫它们人间险恶。”  
“拉希奥，你敢。”雕像半严肃地威胁着他。  
黑龙只是咯咯笑着，完全不理会它的威胁。

晚些时候，拉希奥回到旅店刚好撞见了那个红发的年轻酒侍。他微笑着朝人类姑娘点了点头就准备上楼去，在床上享用他的晚餐，早刚爬了一半的楼梯他却被侍者叫住了——“先生？”  
他疑惑地转过头。  
“您打算在这儿住多久？”  
他愣了一下，一时间不知道怎么回答。实际上，当他刚刚从诺森德的雪原苏醒时，他并不知道自己该去哪儿，只是朝南飞着……也许是潘达利亚？他不知道这个念头是从哪儿来的，他一开始的确打算只在这座城市的港口暂歇，待了这么久早已远超了他的预期。  
“这么问也许有点失礼，我不是在询问您的隐私，只是您已经在这儿住挺久了，而且还是按天付的租金，如果您打算在这里待得再久些的话，可以直接付上一个月的，这会比按天计算要便宜很多。”  
“好的，那就请帮我算上一个月的吧。”他脱口而出。  
等他回到房间，把自己扔在床上的时候还在想着，也许他该订下三个月的……或者一劳永逸，直接买下一栋蓝顶的屋子。他并不急于离开这里，一点儿也不。他想着王子蓝色的眼睛，逐渐进入梦乡。

***  
“一个死物能被赋予灵魂吗？”  
“什么？”  
“一个物体，木头，石头……随便什么，它能被赋予灵魂吗？”  
“唔，这取决于你对灵魂的定义……为什么会突然想到这个，拉希奥？”  
“我在你衣柜的抽屉里翻出了一本旧书，它讲述了一个年迈的附魔师呕心沥血，制作了一个会行动，会说话的玩偶来缅怀他早逝的独子，以及那个小木偶如何成为一个真正小男孩的故事。”  
“啊，我知道那个故事，《木偶奇遇记》？伯瓦尔曾为我读过，在我还是个男孩的时候。”  
“我对附魔略知一二，本领高强的附魔师的确可以让死物动起来。但是……让一个木偶拥有灵魂？我不认为这是附魔能够做得到的……你在笑什么？”  
“这个是个童话故事，拉希奥。童话故事不需要多么高强的魔法……也许它只需要一丁点儿诚挚的爱。现在快睡吧，龙崽子，莫不是你也想变成一个真正的人类小男孩？”  
“嗯嗯嗯……没准。你吻我一下，也许我就会变成那样呢？”

金发的国王俯下身，环抱着那颗毛茸茸的黑脑袋，在眉心轻轻啄下一个吻。

***  
“你有没有想过，作为一块石头，你为什么能够讲话？”黑龙斜着脑袋望着王子，清晨的阳光照着它的眼睛，闪烁着静谧的蓝光。  
“有趣，拉希奥，你跟一块石头讲了快一个月的话，居然现在才想起问这个问题……”它听上去感觉像是要翻上一个白眼。“我不太确定，也许是我的建造者施加了某种魔法，让我具备基础的思考能力，并且在某些情况下可以和少部分人进行交流。”它想了想，诚恳地回答。  
“我猜也是……不然还能是什么呢。”黑龙嘀咕着，王子在一旁笑着小声附和，“是啊，不然还能是什么呢？”  
“那么，在漫长的时间里，你有没有想到过……想要变成一个人？”拉希奥犹豫着发问。  
“变成一个人？”  
“我的意思是……我注意到，当你还是一个人类的时候，你还很年轻就离世了，然后他们把你刻成了一座雕像。而且作为一块石头，人们怎么说来着？‘铁石心肠’？你又太过于好心仁慈了，让人怀疑你的心到底是什么做的……这我想起在图书馆看到的那些讲给孩子的故事。”  
“是什么样的故事？”  
“讲一个木偶男孩渴望变成一个真正的小男孩的故事……他必须通过勇气、善良以及诚实的试炼才能实现他的梦想。”  
“啊，那他最后变成一个孩子了吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“所以 ，你想从我这儿听到些什么呢，拉希奥？关于对生命的遗憾和留恋？”  
“我不是在冒犯你，我只是想说……我一直觉得你是活着的，你已经非常的善良，甚至好心过头了……就我而言，这是个遗憾，你只是个站立不动的雕像而非一个真正的少年，只能日复一日地傻站在这儿看着那些又肥又蠢的鸽子……”  
“谁说的，我还能瞧见又肥又蠢的黑龙。”它又在笑了。  
“嘿！”那头黑龙低吼着发出抗议。  
“这没什么好遗憾的，拉希奥。我认为伫立在光明大教堂前，带给人们欣喜和欢乐是对我的奖赏。”它停下笑，认真地说着，“而且，如果你告诉我的那些关于我原型的事迹有一半是真的，那我就真的没什么好遗憾的，我想我会说，那美好的仗我已经打完了……”  
“‘那美好的仗我已经打完了，应行的路我已经行尽了，当守的道我已经守住了。* ”黑龙打断了它的话，愣愣地开口，“……从此以后，自有公义的冠冕为我留存。’他痛苦地揉着脑袋，就像什么东西钻进了他的头盖骨，搅动着他的脑髓。”……你真是不可思议。”片刻之后，拉希奥从头疼中缓解过来，手仍然按在额角，出神地望着它。  
“你知道，你最近看起很疲惫。”王子忧心忡忡地对他说。  
黑龙漫不经心地打了个哈欠，”我都说了，在你的城市我总是睡不好觉……我一直做着相仿的梦，飞个不停，向一片紫色的光芒俯冲，真希望那团紫光之下有什么好东西，值得我那么费劲。”  
“……也许你可以试着想些别的东西，别的开心的东西，然后忘掉那个梦。”  
“我也不想这样，说的就好像你能控制自己做梦似的。”他愤愤不平地开口。  
“那我们说些你能控制的，拉希奥，既然你在这儿总是做些令人疲惫的梦，你打算什么时候离开呢？”王子平静地说着，就好像在谈论今天的天气如何，或者停在它肩头的鸟儿的颜色，就好像……他的去留对它来说无关紧要。这让黑龙感到莫名气愤。“也许今晚就走。”  
“那么，祝你旅途顺风……你打算去什么地方？”它似乎松了一口气。  
“我去哪里会对你有什么影响吗？我的王子？既然你总是杵在这儿，享受着你现在的生活，高高地俯视着一切？”他气急败坏了。  
“不要像个两岁的小鬼那样讲话，拉希奥。”雕像叹了口气，“我不是在赶你走，只是我猜，身为‘大地的守护者’，可能有更重要的事需要你去做，有更棒的地方值得你去造访，你没必要和一块会说话的石头浪费过多的时间……”

“可我喜欢这块会说话的石头。”黑龙唐突地开口。  
石头沉默着。  
“我不关心那些我该做的事，去他的大地守护着，人们在我不在的时间里自己照样能过的好好的。”它的沉默反倒让黑龙的情绪越发激昂了，他像个引吭高歌的歌者那样昂起胸膛，望着雕像洁白的脸，“我想一直看着云端金灿灿的太阳照着你的眼睛；我想一直听你讲话，听你大笑出声；我想你能像那个木偶一样变成一个真正的男孩，这样我就可以让你骑在我的背上，带你去看各种奇妙的地方，远比广场上的鸽子要有趣的多。如果故事里的蓝衣仙女不存在，我依然想要你。我想在深夜偷走暴风城的公共财产，等第二天早上，那些来晨祷的蠢货们会难过地发现他们的快乐王子不见了；我想用那些侏儒的小玩意儿把你缩小，小到可以装进我的口袋，站在我掌心，我可以带着你去看很多地方——你方才问我打算去哪里？我想继续往南，在很久以前我去过南边那片曾被迷雾笼罩的大陆，那里有着全艾泽拉斯最好的春天，现在是访潘达利亚的好时候，你会看到整个山谷的桃花全开了，裹挟着冰凌的溪水从山涧奔流而下，巨大的白色雄鹰飞过青色的山巅——”  
黑龙像开启了什么奇妙的开关，喋喋不休地说着，向雕像描绘着一幅有关春天的画。他像面临悬崖的马车那样猛然停下，稍微喘了口气，瞪大眼睛，像是意识到了什么不得了的东西。  
“我想我爱你。”拉希奥说。

“事实上，我想现在就把你偷走，在日上三竿之前我们就能飞翔在无边的海面上……你想和我一起走吗，我的王子？拜托，请说你愿意。”  
他屏息静待着。

他似乎等了一个世纪才等到雕像的回答，“我猜，如果我拒绝，你可能会把暴风城烧掉一半……然后拍着你的大翅膀哭着飞走？”它试着开一个玩笑。  
“是的，我会很认真地考虑这件事，所以为了你的城市，请不要这样。”他严肃地说着，就好像他真是一头疯了的恶龙，而不是游吟诗人写在诗歌里被人传颂的那个“大地守护者”。  
“让我想想……”王子沉思着。  
“别用你的大理石脑子费劲想了，安度因，你在这儿站了够久了，那些傻乎乎的人类没了你一样会整天傻笑兮兮的。别去想其他的，就只是——你想要和我一起走吗？”  
教堂似乎即将敲响整点的钟声，这会激起那些在钟旁歇脚的白鸽，让它们成群结队地飞过教堂金色的尖顶，飞向无限的远方。  
“是的。”它发出叹息一般的声音，“我猜，我的确想。”  
“那还在等什么呢？机不可失，失不再来，我们现在就走——”  
“等等！还有两件事，拉希奥，你必须答应我两件事，然后我们可以晚些时候再离开。”  
“当然可以，我的王子！什么都行，只要我做的得到。”上百岁的黑龙雀跃着，快乐得像个一口气拆开所有冬幕节礼物的孩子。  
“你还记得维克多吗？那个孤儿院的孩子？你刚见到我时的那个重病的男孩？”得到拉希奥的点头之后，它继续说着，“他现在好很多了，他一直想要见到修女说的那个好心的先生，向他当面表达感激。他有时能隐约听到我的话，我会告诉他……我希望你能让他在我们离开前见一见你，这会对他的精神有很大的帮助。”  
“鼓励一个生病的男孩，义无反顾，殿下。我会把他哄得立志成为一个英雄的，你可以现在就叫他过来。”他重新换上那副丝绸般的声音。  
“下午他还有一次会诊，我会让他晚饭前来这儿。”王子叹了口气，无视他急躁的提议。  
“我会早早等着的，另一件事呢？”

它沉默了好一会儿，久到让拉希奥认为那个会说话的雕像是一个他产生的幻觉，自始至终只有他一人在自言自语。  
“如果你再一次梦见那些相似的梦，那些紫色的光芒……拉希奥，不要靠近它，永远不要。我要你向我保证。”它低声呢喃着。  
“好的，我不碰它，我会立即飞走，我发誓。”黑龙不假思索地说着，“而且我一点儿都不想梦到那些，现在我只想梦到你。”部分的他有点儿想问王子为什么，但他没有开口，不知何故，他觉得它不会回答他的。

“现在我要去看看那些侏儒的工程学小玩意儿，整体缩小仪什么的，带着原样的你远跨重洋还是挺费劲儿的。如果我快点儿的话，明天晚上我们就能在熊猫人的酒馆坐着下棋了。”  
他向雕像告别，一边朝旧城区走去，几步之后又突然停下，怔怔地开口道：  
“安度因，我爱你。”  
“我知道。”王子温和地回答他。

拉希奥无视那只在他脑子里啸叫的乌鸦，朝前走去。


	7. 疯狂六月

黑门５０年的夏天注定要被载入历史，那年的六月发生了一连串不可思议的事件，足以让最理智的人怀疑自己的眼睛，让最虔诚的人怀疑自己的信仰，没人想到会有一天，就连最年幼的孩子和最沧桑的老者都要亲临战争的前线。

第一件事发生在暴风城港口。  
“海怪号”狮鹫级驱逐舰在月初时终于返航了，比它预计的到港时间整整迟了半个月。那些等待着前往诺森德的冒险者不得不在暴风城多滞留了两星期，当他们终于看见“海怪号”的桅杆时总算长出一口气，他们带着镶金玫瑰大瓶的波特酒奔向码头，准备安慰一下舟车劳顿的“海怪号”船长科斯坦斯女士，好央求她在稍事休息之后能够在今天再次扬帆起航。  
当这些兴高采烈的小伙子们跳上甲板时，英姿飒爽的船长并被有向往常一样笑着高举佩剑向他们问好示意——她不在甲板上，实际上甲板上连一位船员都没有。据那些预计前往北极的冒险者事后回忆，在他们刚踏上那艘船时，所有人脸上的笑意几乎瞬间凝固了，有人说那感觉就像是你在漆黑的森林中行进，突然被推进了冰凉的溪水，回首望去什么人都没有，但你就是能感受到来自森林深处的窥视；有人说那像是身处一间安置着双面镜的牢房，你从镜中看到了自己，却不知自己被什么人或者什么东西在另一面注视着。他们的形容不尽相同，但所有人当时的第一反应都一样：离开这艘活见鬼的船。

可并没有人真的这样做。  
有人猜测”海怪号”可能遭到了来自海盗或是部落的袭击，但这假说马上不攻自破，因为船体完好无损，没有任何打斗争夺的痕迹。他们离开甲板，不约而同地三两成伴探索着船舱，从船长室到水手的通铺，从武器舱再到厨房，依然找不见任何一个他们熟悉的船员的影子，连厨师长保罗都消失了。“海怪号”的乘客都知道，绝对不能惹船上的矮人厨师，按照从前，这位脾气暴躁的矮人前战士会把一切靠近他神圣厨房偷吃熏肉的乘客扔出门外，你绝对不想看见一位双手挥舞菜刀的矮人厨子对你释放旋风斩。可现在厨房的门敞开着，灶上的炉火甚至烧得正旺。不只是厨房，船舱内所有房间的能照明的物件几乎全亮着，从油灯到火把，灯火通明，可就是连一个船员的影子都看不到。  
最终，他们在底部货仓的角落找到了唯一能喘气的船员。那是导航员梅尔，他们发现时他时，灰发的导航员正坐在一片烛光里——他似乎把半条船的蜡烛都搜刮了来，点亮在自己周围，他附近地板上糊着一层厚厚的融化后又凝固的烛泪，下放隐约能看出一个圆形的复杂图案。他抬起头时几乎把冒险者们吓得原地跳起，他曾经是眼睛的部位只剩下了两汪黑洞，什么人——或者说什么东西弄瞎了他的双眼。马上，他们就意识到那也许不是什么别人干的，导航员手中攥着一把染血的匕首，刺瞎双眼的大概正是他本人。  
他身形消瘦，似乎被所见之物吓坏了，甚至不惜靠失明来摆脱眼前的恐惧，他在烛光中抽搐着脖颈，脸上挂着凝固的微笑，用他们听不懂的语言低声呢喃，不管那是什么，总之不会是通用语或是任何一门联盟种族的语言，那听起来像是毫无心智的肉体齐声发出的梦呓。  
尽管这把那些打算乘船的勇士们吓得不轻，可他们依然强打精神镇静，至少先把梅尔搀扶到外边，这间逼仄的储物室让人背后发毛，那些昏暗的烛光丝毫没能减轻空气中潮湿的寒意。一位年轻的圣骑士上前小心地下了梅尔手中的匕首，以免他之后伤到人。因为他看上去着实不太正常。接着两个人上前把他扶起来，朝甲板走去。一开始，导航员并没有显示出过多的抗拒，就当他们不存在似的，任由自己被他们拉着向外走，那两个离他最近的人从他身上嗅到了呕吐物和腐烂水藻混合的难闻气息。就在他们快要离开船舱，登上甲板时，导航员突然站立停下了，怎么拉都不愿移动一步。当那两个年轻人准备抬起他的腿把他抱上甲板时，他突然转过头，黑洞般的眼窝直勾勾的盯着他左边骑士身后的墙，接着他开口讲话了：  
“不要移动。不要呼吸。它就站在你身后。”

他用的是通用语，所有人都通懂了导航员在说什么。尽管后来他们都认为梅尔疯的够呛，但一瞬间没有人不听从他的指示。他们不约而同的定住了，屏住了呼吸，令人窒息的惶恐在黑暗中蔓延。  
大概十几秒钟后，导航员自己跌撞着向前走去，冒险者们这才如梦方醒的扶着他离开。当他们走上甲板，看到阳光时，几乎要瘫倒在地。这总共不过十多分钟的时间，但感觉像是在黑暗中摸索了几个世纪。梅尔还在用他们听不懂的语言窃窃私语，在他们问及科斯坦斯船长和其他船员的下落时，导航员再次抬起头，用通用语说着，“鱼群知道所有的秘密。它们熟知寒冷。它们熟知黑暗……那溺死之神的心有如黑冰。”没人知道他在说什么，他们把这个可怜人交给了光明大教堂的牧师。

“海怪号”的事从港口诞生，在酒馆发酵，在添油加醋的形容中越传越离谱，弄得半个暴风城人心惶惶。最后，这事甚至惊动了安度因•乌瑞恩国王本人。他在隔日傍晚驾临大教堂，慰问“海怪号”幸存的导航员梅尔。国王耐心地听着教堂的牧师汇报着梅尔的情况，尽管他早已从军情七处哪儿得到了一手情报，还包括他的黑龙顾问兴致勃勃地提供了一大堆匪夷所思假说和猜想。可他依然想要亲自看望那个在汪洋的大海上独自漂流回家的可怜人。拉希奥和他一起——当然，黑龙总是和国王一起，顾问并不是他在国王面前唯一的身份。  
那些牧师告诉国王，导航员自从来到教堂之后便一言不发，他们试着和他沟通交流，询问“海怪号”的遭遇和其他船员的下落，而他只是像失聪一般沉默着。他脱水十分严重，保守估计至少有一周以上没有进食，但奇怪的是，他依然活着，并且各项体征勉强维持着正常的水准。他黑洞般的眼窝盯着来往的人群，看得他们背后发毛。

也许是为了拯救可怜的老梅尔，也许是为了安抚众人，安度因国王在众人面前施展了圣光的神迹，他轻唱祷言，在一阵璀璨光芒之后，治好了导航员的眼睛。那里不再是两汪黑洞，梅尔茫然地转动着眼球，像是一下子没意识到发生了什么，国王低声询问着他现在是否看得见，结果这个可怜人突然爆发出一阵饱受折磨的尖叫，他长长的指甲抓着自己的脸，像是要把整张脸皮抓下，他痛哭着，刚复明的眼中涌出泪水，朝国王哀嚎着：  
我曾经能看见。  
而现在我看不见它了。  
看看你的周围，他们全都会背叛你。

没人知道他在失明时“看见”了什么，金发的国王想要上前安抚他，被他身后站着的黑发男性一把拦下。黑龙神情怪异地盯着导航员，下意识把自己挡在哭号的梅尔和国王之间。有趣的是，梅尔在看到他之后突然安静了，就像刚才的痛哭和尖叫都不存在似的，他出神地望着他，一个陶醉的微笑逐渐浮现在他脸上。这个虚弱的人突然坐起，俯身向前，双手攥住黑龙的手腕，示意他低下头来听他讲话。黑龙没有甩开导航员的手，他顺从地俯下身，听着梅尔在自己耳边轻声低语。

片刻之后，拉希奥挣脱他的手，不顾周围教堂牧师的注目，拽着国王的手臂大步向外走。导航员朝黑龙爆发出一阵尖锐的狂笑，笑得上气不接下气：

你在沉睡时做梦吗，或者是一种对现实恐惧的逃避？你没有时间了。 

***  
“你知道吗，鉴于我那么了解你，我会觉得你是被吓坏了……那个船员对你说什么了，拉希奥？”金发的国王坐在床边，按住试图解开他衣领的黑龙的爪子。  
“没什么，不是什么重要的事，我们还有更要紧的事要做呢，安度因。”他懒懒地开口，那副在教堂眉头紧皱的样子早被抛到了九霄云外。”不要岔开话题，我们都知道这件事背后有着更复杂的问题……嘿！我在对你讲话呢！拉希奥！”他气急地拍掉黑龙的手，严肃地瞪着他。黑龙马上换了另外一种策略，他软下声音，用脑袋讨好地蹭人类的脸，“……是的，是的，我被那个疯子吓得够呛，所以你该来安慰你的龙。”安度因被他蹭的有些痒，他叹了口气，揉着黑龙后脑的黑发，“装傻是没用的，拉希奥，在那么多事之后，我以为你该学会给我更多信任……至少不再对我说谎。”  
黑龙抬起头，直视着人类的蓝眼睛，严肃地开口，“我没在对你说谎。”  
“所以，梅尔在你耳边说了什么？”国王稳步逼问。  
拉希奥摇着头无奈地说着，“你该知道这事儿绝对能和古神扯的上关系，也许还有一大堆故弄玄虚的巫术和罕见黑暗魔法。我猜千须之魔似乎不安于待在海底睡觉了。”  
安度因蓝的吓人的眼睛依然注视着他，等待着。  
“好吧……那个疯子真没说什么重要的事，他说……‘你到最后都将是孤身一人。’我们都知道那是在糊弄人了，对吧？”他朝人类微笑，仿佛刚才那个跑出教堂的人完全不是他。  
“当然。”安度因朝他温和的笑，按着他的后颈把他拉入一个绵长的吻，最后抵着他的额头，鼻尖轻触，“你知道，你总是可以信任我，无论发生什么，我们总会能搞定它的。”  
“当然。”黑龙低声附和着，无视那个在他脑中的低语。  
*到头来，你都会是孤身一人。并且没有人会来救你。*

这事儿还没算完。  
当天晚上导航员梅尔在教堂消失了，那些照看他的牧师都没注意到他是怎么离开的。第二天人们在他自己的家中发现了他，连同他的妻子和两个孩子。他们都死了。没人想再走进那间屋子。凶器是一把厨房的剔骨刀，妇人和那两个男孩的死于一击致命伤，距离他们被攻击到死亡，时间最多不过几秒，一个孩子的眼睛还惊讶地微微睁大。导航员则颇为凄惨，他的前胸和大腿划满了深浅不一的刀痕，最后死于失血过多。值得一提的是，他的眼睛又被剜瞎了。所有痕迹都表明，精神失常的梅尔不知怎么回到了家，快速地杀死了妻儿，然后再一次弄瞎了自己的眼睛，等待着死亡的降临。   
在那之后，出海的水手比平时肉眼可见地减少了。

第二件事发生在暮色森林的夜色镇。  
和人类王国的明珠暴风城不同，夜色镇大概是整个联盟属地中最不适宜人类居住的城镇。这片区域似乎遭受了未知的诅咒，邪恶的魔法力量渗透到了森林深处，亡灵从墓地里爬出来，人造的憎恶出没在镇子周围的树林里，南部出现了食人魔，北部涌出了狼人，东部形成了逆风小径。即使在白日，浓重的雾气也经久不散，空气中弥漫着混乱而又令人悲伤的污浊气味。  
一部分人离开了，迁到了闪金镇或者别的什么充满阳光的城镇，但大多数人们决定留下并保卫他们的家园。尽管艰辛，夜色镇的居民们依然生存了下来。镇长的女儿，指挥官阿尔泰娅•埃伯洛克管理着守夜人。这个小型治安军队是镇子里仅有的防御力量，它对抗着经常袭击这里的怪物。守夜人手执的小灯是所有走夜路旅人的慰藉，那些误入此地的冒险者看到了那些灯就像回到了家。

一开始，这个六月和其他的时候相比没有什么不同。永恒的雾气笼罩着这个不见阳光的小镇，人们脸上带着阴沉但倔强的神色，在血鸦旅店喝着铁炉堡产的蜜酒继续着自己的生活。直到有天晨会，镇长艾尔罗•埃伯洛克公爵会见了一位镇上的女士，书记员达尔塔照例把这次晨会和后继发生的事件都记录了下来。  
莱拉•格林夫人今年４２岁，是本地的一位炼金师。她看上去精神紧张，声称自己的丈夫被人掉包了，现在和她一起生活的人根本不是她的丈夫。“从吃饭的口味到讲话的习惯都证明了这一点”。艾尔罗镇长起初并不想介入这种无聊的夫妻争吵，可是莱拉一再坚持，书记员只好问她有没有一些确凿的证据，在经历一番支支吾吾的痛苦纠结之后，莱拉女士的言论让在场所有人吃了一惊：她声称自己在三天之前亲手杀死丈夫。然后把他裹着床单埋在屋后的草药园，因为她的丈夫背着她和一个路过的来自暗夜马戏团的女人偷情。可在第二天清晨，她的丈夫依然出现在餐桌旁，笑着询问她今天的早饭是什么。她在和这个不知道是什么东西的男人在同一个屋檐下待了三天之后，终于忍无可忍，只要能把那个装成他亡夫的东西带走，无论是把她扔进监狱还是判处死刑，她都愿意接受。

这事儿听上去怪得离谱。镇长将信将疑地跟着莱拉回家，组织人把炼金师的后院挖开，却发现那里空空如也，没有尸体，什么都没有，那片土地甚至没有任何近期松动过的迹象。镇长只能认为是格林夫人患了某种偏执的臆想症，可莱拉信誓旦旦的向他担保着，仔细地诉说着自己是如何确杀了自己的丈夫，刀尖是如何捅进他的心脏……就在她绘声绘色地讲着自己行凶过程时，事件的另一位主角——格林先生推开外边的篱笆墙，笑着问镇长和书记员在他家的药园做什么。  
瞧见丈夫的那一刻，格林夫人就突然瞪大了眼睛，似乎从他身上看到了什么，随着一声尖锐的惊叫，她拔腿就跑，等镇长和书记员在紧挨着的小镇边缘的森林追上她时，她已经不能亲自向别人诉说自己的故事了。她死于急性心肌梗，艾尔罗镇长只能说她看上去像是被吓死的。记员达尔塔悄声询问镇长如何处理格林先生，镇长表示他们没有任何证据印证格林夫人所说的话是真的，只要“格林先生”依然是格林先生，他们就不能非法拘禁一个夜色镇的居民。  
等他们回到莱拉的家时，却发现格林先生不在屋里，等了一天之后，他们也没在夜色镇的任何一个角落里见到他，镇上的居民没有一个见到他走出了小镇，这事儿只能稀里糊涂地不了了之。

虽然夜色镇的居民有着很高的心理承受能力，狼人和亡灵都没有将他们击垮，但这件事的影响力却远超出了镇长的预期。在接下来的三天里，越来越多的本地居民跑到小镇大厅乡镇长诉说自己的亲人被掉包了，他们大多离家了一小段时间，回来之后就感觉一切全变了，他们的皮囊还是自己的亲人，但是内里全是别的什么。在没有任何实证面前，艾尔罗镇长只能安抚他们，和自己的丈夫，父母，子女认真沟通，解决信任问题。镇长的说辞完全没起到安抚作用，反而加剧了居民的愤怒和不安，不知是谁突然高吼：  
也许我们的“镇长大人”已经不是我们熟知的那个镇长了呢？

这是一个导火索，躁动的人群开始尝试攻击小镇大厅，直到阿尔泰娅•埃伯洛克女士，镇长的女儿，守夜人指挥官率领守夜人部队赶走了那些扰事的人群，镇长才惊魂未定地喘了口气。在那之后，此类纠纷不会再麻烦镇长了，居民们开始自己解决这个问题。  
人们开始像中了魔一样怀疑着彼此，妻子捅伤了丈夫，年幼的子女杀害了父母，此类令人发指的弑亲案件开始在夜色镇蔓延。阿尔泰娅和她的守夜人部队几乎不够看管所有那些歇斯底里的行凶者——他们坚持自己的亲人早就死了，自己只是杀掉了扮作他们的怪物。  
格林夫人事件的一周之后，夜色镇的居民彻底陷入了疯狂。他们在一个晚上开始了自己的狂欢和舞蹈，手持着火炬，大笑着点燃自己的房屋，接着是别人的。夜晚刚降临的时候，艾尔罗镇长派书记员达尔塔向外求援，因为他恪尽职守地书写着着小镇所有的重要记录，镇长和守夜人指挥官则尽力组织守夜人部队四处救火，并关押那些失心的纵火人。  
书记员达尔塔奉命骑快马奔出暮色森林，一路上他听见林中的乌鸦发出凄厉的啸叫。

在那个夜色镇的书记员带着自己的记录向国王汇报了一周以来小镇的消息之后，军情七处的特工和一队精锐骑兵就立即奔赴了暮色森林。等他们抵达夜色镇时，一切都已经晚了。那里只剩下了小镇的余烬，所有狂笑的纵火者，被替换的亲人，坚守的镇长和守夜人部队，他们都消失了，现场甚至找不到任何一具烧焦的尸体。

***   
拉希奥忍耐着脑中的低语，想着安度因的眼睛。  
*尖叫着逃进漆黑的森林。*  
他太专注了，以至于没有注意到安度因国王推门而入。  
“这是我的错，我没有做出任何有效的防范，放任恩佐斯和它爪牙恐吓屠戮我的人民。”他听上去破碎又疲倦。拉希奥抬起头，起身握住国王的手，低声说着，“别傻了，你不可能预见到古神所有疯狂的计划。”  
“这就是问题所在，我们在打一场艰巨的硬仗，可没人知道敌人在哪儿。”  
“我建议直接找上门。”黑龙继续按压着额角，漫不经心地眯着眼睛附和。  
*在林区深处静静沉睡与凝望着的房屋常常陷入梦境。把它们拆除无疑是善举。*  
“你是对的！”  
“我……什么？”  
“‘直接找上门’我们不能像被吓坏的羊群一样坐以待毙，我们应当主动出击。”  
“是的……好主意。”  
国王从兴奋中平息下来，忧虑地看着他的顾问，他的朋友，他的伴侣，“你最近似乎不太舒服，拉希奥，需要我帮你检查身体吗？”  
“不，谢了，我好得很。”  
“不，你一点儿都不好……你总在头疼，还会在梦中惊醒然后整宿盯着我看。是的，我醒着呢，你知道这真的有点而吓人。”安度因看着无精打采的黑龙，试着开一个玩笑，“还是说，就像那个夜色镇的书记员说的，你也被人掉包了？”

黑龙猛地抬起头，紧盯着人类的眼睛，不断张合着口想要说些什么。他看上去吓坏了。人类马上意识到自己讲了个恶劣的玩笑，他握住黑龙的手，安抚地轻捏着他，“Shhhh……我真的很抱歉，我不该这么说，我当然知道你是谁……有时候我只是希望你能多信任我一点儿。不过，如果你觉得你能处理好自己的问题，那我就不问了。”  
“我会处理好的，相信我。至于‘找上门’的事，也许我知道有什么人能够帮上忙，毕竟我为此忙碌了那么久，这也是我的责任，安度因。”  
“你知道有人能确定恩佐斯的所在？”  
“不那么肯定，但我们可以试试，让你的特工去找暗月马戏团，我明天也会亲自出发，我有理由相信暗月马戏团的持有人，那个叫希拉斯•暗月的侏儒对此能有所帮助。”他笑着朝国王解释。  
“马戏团？不是吧，拉希奥？那么多年来你都背着我去见了些什么有趣的人啊？”  
“嗯哼，你不知道的还多着呢，我的国王，别告诉我你在嫉妒一个侏儒，这可就太傻了。”黑龙咯咯地朝他傻笑着。  
“嗯，让我想想，我的伴侣也许在每个月的第一个礼拜五背着我跑到暗月马戏团，偷偷去见一个叫希拉斯侏儒，我甚至都没和你一起去过马戏团呢，为什么我不能嫉妒。”人类笑着用手指戳黑龙的肋骨。  
“好吧，你可以，谁让你是国王呢……我准备明天就出发，安度因，不在月初的时候，那帮人还真的挺难找的。”  
“好的，你的国王允许你离开了。向我保证，拉希奥，你会照顾好自己，而且不会擅自做冒险的事。”

*巨鸦警惕的目光在枯木间游移。在他的阴影之下，听闻不到半点儿气息。*  
拉希奥把那句阴森的低语压在头脑深处，调小它的音量，小些，再小些，现在他几乎听不到了。  
“我保证。”他温和而坚定的朝国王允诺。

***  
第三件事没有前两件那么匪夷所思，但是它所造成的严重影响绝对大大远超两者。  
简而言之，翡翠梦境彻底沦陷了。没人知道那里现在是什么样子，因为所有经历了这件事的德鲁伊们不是陷入不醒的长眠就是遁入疯狂，就连大德鲁伊玛法里奥本人都未能幸免，如今没人能叫得醒他，

那天晚上，艾泽拉斯每一个会做梦的生灵都陷入了一个相同的梦魇，他们被困在幽暗的森林深处，或者在不见阳光的海底，长着无数狭长眼睛的乌鸦朝他们低语着意义不明的话语：

*在那沉没的城市里，它陷入梦境。*

*真实与虚幻之间没有明确的分界线。*

*在沉睡之城尼奥罗萨中，只有疯狂在徘徊。*

*那永久的存在不会死去，而在怪异的永恒中连死神本身也会死去。*

乌鸦振翅高飞，越飞越高，它的躯体不断膨胀，最终在漆黑的夜中炸裂开来，它的血肉碎片散落在大地的每一个角落，那些狭长的红色巨眼盘旋着落下，它们注视你，接着变成了一张张巨口，无数的唇齿一齐发出邪恶亵渎的声响，那不该存在与自然界，它是阴沉的哭诉，是带来厄运的哀号，是饱受折磨毫无心智的肉体齐声发出的绝望嚎叫：

这个世界没有神圣性。  
你们只是宇宙间微不足道的一个小小的族群，把自己的荒诞不经的信仰崇拜投射到宏大的宇宙身上。你们就像互斗的虫豸或者杂乱的灌木，没有了解自己的渺小，短视与无足轻重。宇宙本身对你们的存在漠不关心。  
不要认为人类是这颗小小行星上最古老和最后的支配者，也不要认为在这里行走的全是寻常可见的生命和形体。旧日支配者们过去存在，现在存在，未来也会存在。深渊之神扭曲的血肉大旗终将再次飘扬在这个世界的尸体上空，猎猎作响。千年后，我们终于回来了。

为什么你们要出海远游？如果你们知道大洋深处沉睡着什么就不会这么做；为什么你们攀登高峰，在深夜抬头望向星空？如果你们知道群星之中潜藏着什么就不会这么做，你们该学会畏惧，学会谦卑，从低下你们的头，趴在大地上开始。  
你们的国王是个坐在岸边玩弄火星的孩子，他不知道他那渺小的信仰马上就会被海啸吞噬。群星已运行到恰当的轨迹，你们的城市会在烈焰中燃烧，一个接一个，你们魔法和信仰对此无能为力。你们的希望会在海底被碾碎，你们的存在毫无意义，所有生命的终点都一样，所有的地方，所有的事物都有灵魂，所有的灵魂都能被吞噬。启示录的末日已经到来，你们不该放声欢笑，这颗星球上所有令你们发笑的东西很快都会融为一体。  
投降吧，放弃思考，拥抱无尽的虚空，然后你就能获知平静真正的意义。

如果深渊之神的目的是为了引起大众的恐慌，那么很不幸，它达到了这个目的。从奥格瑞玛到暴风城，难以言说的恐惧弥漫开来，人们脸上的微笑消失了，相当一部分的人拒绝入睡，人们开始害怕做梦。当你过于虚弱和疲惫的时候，现实与虚幻之间的分野就真的不那么明显，有些睁着眼睛但认为自己在做梦的人，他们做出了相当荒诞的举动，一些认为自己仍处于梦境之中的牛头人为了醒来，甚至从雷霆崖一跃而下。

安度因国王从梦中惊醒，在半梦半醒之间他对自己说，恩佐斯的苏醒必须被阻止，他要亲自前往沉睡之城，用他的父亲的剑捅穿古神的心脏——或者死于尝试的途中。

***  
安度因国王刚刚着衣起身，走出自己的房间就看到他的私人卫兵急匆忙赶来。  
“陛下，有个自称希拉斯•暗月的侏儒要见您，他说事关紧急……”  
“马上请他过来。”国王神色一振，拉希奥的速度比他想象中要快，无论那个马戏团老板是什么来头，此时此刻他需要一切有关恩佐斯藏身之处的信息。  
“我的失职，陛下，那个侏儒反复强调他要立刻见您，我们揪不住他，所以……”  
“所以我就先过来了。安度因•乌瑞恩，你比我想象的要高很多嘛。”  
卫兵身后站着的那个侏儒微微欠身，摘下头顶暗紫色的礼帽，露出自己的光头，朝国王问好。他看上去年龄很大了，可是脸上并没有胡子，年迈的睿智和年轻的好奇同时呈现在这张布满皱纹的脸上。  
“很高兴见到您，我有很多事情想问。”  
“我正是为此而来的，安度因。”

他们刚在国王的起居室站定时，一阵闪耀的蓝光闪过，最后的黑龙攥住炉石凭空出现在安度因面前。拉希奥看上去十分疯狂，还带着点儿孤注一掷的狂热，“我见到了那场景，然后我就回来了。那梦靥特意提到了你，它一定是对你有特殊的打算，你还好吗，安度因？告诉我你一切都好——”接着他就看到了国王身边矮小的侏儒，“嘿！我找了你好几天！你的人一直语焉不详，结果你居然出现在这儿，暴风要塞？”

那侏儒没有接腔，反而严肃地审视着他，片刻后对黑龙开口，“你有点儿不对劲，小龙崽，你有告诉我们的国王你最近的状况吗？”  
“你在说什么？”黑龙眯起红眼睛，警惕地盯着侏儒。  
“我猜你没有告诉安度因你最近都听见了什么，拉希奥，你的状态会影响我们共同的目的。”马戏团老板回答他。  
“我好极了，我什么事儿都没有，我是最后一只存活的被泰坦仪器净化的黑龙，你胆敢暗示我被上古之神腐化了？”他声音坚定，动作却暴露了他的内心。他后退了一小步，尽可能地远离那个侏儒，然后握住人类的手，看向他的眼睛，小声哀求着，”安度因……安度因，你必须相信我，我总是站在你这一边的。”他握得那样用力，就好像担心人类把他甩开似的。  
安度因没有甩开他，人类用另一只手覆上他的手背，“我相信你，拉希奥。只是如果你早就能听见那些低语，为什么不对我说呢，你不告诉我，那我要怎样才能帮到你呢？”光头的侏儒打断了黑龙嗫嗫喏喏的辩解，“我可没说你被古神腐化了，拉希奥。这只是个拙劣的障眼法，而你居然被骗了那么久。”说着他用右手执着的拐杖轻轻敲了敲龙的脑壳，念着安度因不懂的咒语。“现在好些了吗？”

那些阴暗破碎的只言片语终于消失了。  
黑龙长长的呼出一口气，“是的，好多了。”  
“恩佐斯根本腐化不了你，白痴，你只是中了一个信徒的巫术，而你竟然分不清这种低劣的障眼法。”  
拉希奥想起他被那个发疯的导航员攥住的手腕，也许他就是在那时中招的。他尴尬地朝安度因眨了眨眼睛，干咳了两声，“我猜你们才刚刚见面？容我向你介绍一下，这位就是希拉斯•暗月，暗月马戏团的持有者。或者换个说法，我个人一直认为他就是泰坦守护者，创造之王米米隆。至少那个守护者的部分灵魂寄付在他的身上。”  
“哇哦。”国王发出一声惊喜的赞叹。  
“我可从没说过你的猜测是正确的，小龙崽。另外我还是更喜欢你们叫我希拉斯老板，现在，我们该谈谈正事了。”

暗月马戏团是由一个侏儒希拉斯•暗月组办的一个娱乐集会，他们分享着对自由和冒险的爱，给全艾泽拉斯的人带来欢乐，无论他们来自联盟或者部落。马戏团一向对外声称自己的主旨是宣传和平，以及帮助世界上受难的各个种族。人类，精灵，亡灵，兽人，豺狼人甚至食人魔都能难得的在马戏团聚在一起，成为同事。他们在每个月月初出现，带来全艾泽拉斯最神秘，惊奇而又特别的表演和稀奇古怪的玩意儿，维持一周的开放然后又悄然消失。暗月岛的位置至今不被任何人知晓，除了马戏团的法师传送门外，没有别的到达暗月岛的途径。

拉希奥则坚持，当泰坦守护者，创造之王米米隆遭到了洛肯的毒手之后，他灵魂仍弥留在人间。他手下的机械侏儒制造了一具巨大的机械躯体以承载这位守护者逐渐消亡的灵魂，但这并没有保住守护者的意志。“因为他的灵魂早就跑到了一个真正的侏儒身上，而这个侏儒以开马戏团为乐子。”  
希拉斯•暗月则宣称“那可不是什么普通的乐子”。整个马戏团存在就是为了给人们带来欢笑和希望，尤其是，如果你知道它坐落在何处的话。“那座岛就位于沉睡之城尼奥罗萨——泰坦们关押恩佐斯的海底监狱的正上方。”虽然这很难让人接受，不过，那些由衷的欢笑，尤其是孩子们的笑声，能够稳定泰坦留下的封印，让深渊之神乖乖地在海底睡觉。安度因国王在听到这话之后笑得开心极了，“这没什么难以接受的，制衡梦靥之王的力量是欢笑和美梦，这非常合乎逻辑。”然后，据古老的传说所言，当繁星归于恰当的位置，尼奥罗萨将从海底升起，恩佐斯将会真正苏醒，并把它的血肉大旗散播向整个世界。希拉斯认为现在正面临这个时刻，不管它是不是真正醒着，此时泰坦的封印的确被大大的削弱了，恩佐斯的精神影响下，他们必须从暗月岛全员撤离才能保持神智的清晰，即使是希拉斯本人也不敢冒险直面深渊之神。

问题正出在这儿。  
他们不能派一支大军直接登上暗月岛，踏平尼奥罗萨。送更多的人进入那座沉睡之城不过是为恩佐斯提供更多恐惧的养料。只有心智足够健全，信仰足够坚定，精神足够乐观的人才有资格涉足那片绝望之城，而他们没有那么多的时间逐个遴选适合的勇士，艾泽拉斯的居民们经不起一次次来自古神的精神污染，再来一次这样的“全球广播”可能会让一半的正常人当场发疯。  
“所以我在第一时间赶来了。”希拉斯•暗月，承载着泰坦守护者灵魂的侏儒说，“我恰好知道有这么一个人，他足够勇敢，善良，信仰坚定，有号召力，肩负责任并且十分愿意挺身而出。我说的对吗？联盟的至高王？”  
安度因国王朝侏儒露出微笑，“这正是我早先的打算，感谢你做我的引路人。”

“如果你认为我会打算呆站在一边然后看你一个人把乐子占尽的话，那你就大错特错了。我的一生几乎都在为今天做准备，那个腐蚀了我全部种族的深渊巨物必须为自己的行为付出代价。我认为你需要有人看着你的后背，提供移动速度，以及空中火力支援，别想着做一个孤胆英雄，安度因，最后献祭自我拯救世界？想都不要想。”黑龙强势地插入国王和侏儒的谈话。  
希拉斯•暗月在他们俩之间扫视了半天，最后咯咯地大笑出声，“我们就知道，你们两个！这头小龙崽真是给自己找了份独特的宝藏！鉴于他是最后一只纯净的黑龙，也是第一个主动找到我的人，我想你们的配合将会天衣无缝……到头来，我想友谊和爱依然是这个世界上最强大的力量，让恩佐斯和他的恐惧见鬼去吧，孩子们！”侏儒最后跳起来，用手杖敲打着拉希奥的肩，“带我们的国王回家，小龙崽！”

“我用我的生命起誓。”那头龙郑重地开口。

***  
一个钟头之后，安度因•莱恩•乌瑞恩国王在暴风城的光明大教堂广场向联盟民众发表了公开演讲，并由侏儒制造的影像机械播往每一个联盟的属地。从暴风城的教堂广场到铁炉堡的大锻炉旁，从吉尔尼斯的庄园到诺达希尔的树梢，那些惊慌未定，不敢入眠的人们望着他们的国王，静静等待着。  
安度因•乌瑞恩国王深呼吸了一口气，他说：

“联盟的子民们，我的兄弟，我的姐妹，从你们的眼中，我看到了同样占据我内心的恐惧。盘踞在深渊的上古之神恩佐斯向每一个艾泽拉斯的生灵发出了恐吓，它声称我们应该畏惧，应该谦卑，因为诸神和宇宙对我们的存在漠不关心，我们应该遗弃欢笑，遗弃理智，遗弃希望，在绝望的深渊里等待着回归死亡的宁静。  
今天，也许是艾泽拉斯最为生死攸关的时刻，在希望的边缘，在这最后关头，我向每一位民众，不管你们身在何处，传递这样一个消息：对你们的心情，我感同身受，甚至希望能挨家挨户，向你们诉说。  
我们中的一些人经历过同旧部落的战争，当黑暗之门第一次开启时，暴风城在战火中毁于一旦，安度因•洛萨召集幸存者离开了这个王国，背井离乡，开始了逃亡生活，这其中也包括我的父亲，瓦里安•乌瑞恩国王，他们北上前往洛丹伦寻求庇护。我问你们，当那些伤痕累累的士兵遥望着自己故乡的废墟时，他们在想什么？  
我们当中有些人经历了抗击天灾亡灵的远征，当阿尔萨斯残忍地杀害那些信仰圣光的骑士，用死亡之力让他们复生，以行尸走肉般的姿态成为冰封王座的死亡骑士，杀戮自己的同袍，朋友，甚至亲人的时候，我问你们，那些死亡骑士的冰冷的心脏深处在想些什么？  
我们当中的很多人都参与了破碎海滩之役，在那里我们与上百倍的恶魔作战，在那里，瓦里安•乌瑞恩国王为了掩护部队后撤献出了自己的生命，在那里，我们失去了大领主提里奥•弗丁，白银之手骑士团最初五位圣骑士之一。我问你们，当那些站在天火号上的勇士望着英雄陨落的海滩时，他们在想什么？  
还有我们的暗夜精灵盟友，愿圣光保佑他们。当女妖之王围攻黑海岸，重创大德鲁伊，向所有生命与希望宣战，并焚烧了泰达希尔的枝冠，当我们和自然心意相通的精灵盟友们望着熊熊燃烧的世界之树时，他们又在想些什么？

我提起这些绝对不是为了唤起你们的悲伤，朋友们！正如艾泽拉斯早已不是第一次面临这样的末日威胁，我们和这个世界一样，经历了太多创伤与失去。我没有亲眼经历每一次灾难的发生，我不敢对他们的想法妄加揣测。  
但我知道，我们此时此刻正站在暴风城焚毁的废墟之上；我知道，我们能推翻巫妖王离不开死亡骑士最终觉醒的自由意志；我知道，信仰圣光的勇士最终从大领主佛丁那里接过了灰烬使者，而我……拾起了瓦里安国王的剑；我知道暗夜精灵的希望不会随着泰达希尔的燃烧而焚毁，正相反，正是那份对生命和希望的坚持鼓舞我们光复了洛丹伦，让女妖之王付出了应有的代价！

上古之神问我们为什要扬帆远航？为什么要在深夜里仰望星空？因为我们不仅热爱舒适的炉边生活，我们依然热爱未知的冒险，安全感从来就不是我们唯一追求的，我们出海是因为我们想要知道海的那一边是什么，我们登山是因为山就在那里，我们仰望星星是因为我们充满对未知的好奇与冒险的渴望。我们不会低下我们的头，像虫子一样趴在地上，我们不会停止好奇，不会停下探索。也许，在千年之后，我们的后辈会像我们当初扬帆远航一样飞向浩瀚的群星，然后一窥其中的奥秘。

现在，你们问：我们的目的是什么？我可以用一个词来答复：胜利，不惜一切代价去争取胜利，无论多么恐怖也要争取胜利，无论道路多么遥远艰难，也要争取胜利，因为没有胜利就无法生存。我将用圣光的利剑劈开前方的路，因为我们的希望，我们的信仰，我们的生命，我们存在的意义与价值不该由一个沉睡的怪物来定义。  
这是个严峻的考验，我的朋友们，因为这次的战争不同往常，它没有前线，你们当中的每一个人，每一个老者，每一个孩子都正站在战斗的前沿。旧日支配着说我们要放弃欢笑，放弃希望，放弃思考以求得平静，让它见鬼去吧！我们要在恐怖的阴霾下保持对生活的希望，我们不仅要欢笑，我们还要放声歌唱和舞蹈，我们要彼此信任，彼此相爱，我们——绝不投降！

坚守阵线，我的朋友们！  
也许有一天人类会丧失希望，背弃了朋友，忘记了如何欢笑，但绝不是今天！  
也许有一天古神的触须会穿破大地的表层，人类的时代彻底结束，但绝不是今天！  
今天我们要奋战！为了这片美好土地上你们所拥有和珍爱的一切，我命令你们坚持住，联盟的子民！  
今天我们要终结末日的传言！” 

国王话音落下的那一刻起，不眠的人群沸腾了。

***  
希拉斯•暗月轮流向他们单独交代了行事的方案和注意事项，并嘱咐他们“一切随机应变”（“你这等于没说。”黑龙在一旁懒洋洋地抱怨）最终，马戏团老板开启了一座暗紫色的传送门，并向他们脱帽祝福，“祝你们好运，孩子们。”  
“准备好来一场惊心动魄的马戏团之旅了吗，安度因？”黑龙朝国王眨着眼睛，一边迈向那扇紫色的门。  
“当然。”国王坚定地回复着。


	8. 雾中风景

出发之前，希拉斯•暗月曾和他们分别进行了一段私下的交谈。

“告诉我，安度因国王，为了在今天结束这一切，你愿意牺牲什么？”希拉斯•暗月把玩着手里的礼帽，问着眼前的国王。  
“唯有我自己。”牧师国王不假思索地回答。  
马戏团老板笑着摇了摇头，”我本来还想问，‘如果献上一个湖畔镇的人口可以结束这场灾难，你会去做吗？’……看来我的质疑是多余了，我为我的怀疑道歉，陛下。我果然没有看错人。”  
“现在您可以告诉我，如何‘在今天结束这一切’了吗？”国王温和地发问。  
“当然，陛下。”

***  
安度因从来没去过暗月马戏团，当他还是个少年的时候没有，而当他接过王冠之后就更不必提。他听说过那些来自世界各地的神奇动物，那些吞刀杂耍者和漫天绽放的烟花，但现在它们都消失了，空余一座死寂的小岛。  
暗月岛常年不见阳光，此时弥漫的浓雾则让它更显昏沉，他们几乎看不清十几米开外的物体，那些在雾中的枝干如同从地狱中探出的修长手指，随时准备扼死一切希望，空气中弥漫着潮湿的腥臭，像是在死水中泡烂了的鱼。按理说，希拉斯•暗月的传送门应该直接带他们来到位于暗月岛深处扭曲的沉睡之城，但显而易见的是，此时他们依然在暗月岛上，他们刚还路过一顶紫色的带有马戏团标志的帐篷。  
“那边是旋转木马，在上面坐上几圈会让你由内而外的快乐，从而让你变得特别吸引人……我不骗你，不然它的门票干嘛卖的这么贵。”拉希奥念叨着路过的马戏团设施，他似乎对这里相当熟悉，”不信的话我们之后可以尝试一下，但不是我说，你现在就已经够讨人喜欢了。”安度因早已习惯了他不着边际的滥美之辞，他一边含糊地答应着，一边审视着周边的景像。“拉希奥，你有没有觉得这些……那些刚从雾中涌现的物体看上去不那么……真实？”  
黑龙朝人类示意的方向望去，他们前方有一个沙坑，里面有几个给小孩子玩耍的摇摇马，一个夜刃豹造型的摇摇马刚好位于他们视线所及的迷雾边缘，前一秒它的面部还十分模糊，下一秒它从雾中晃出来时就多了一双黄色的眼睛——就像是刚从雾里长出的一样。“我猜我们并不是在真正的马戏团。”拉希奥悄声说着，”也许我们已经站在尼奥罗萨的正中了。”安度因握了握他的手腕，“我有同感……那些雾就好像是尚未成型的幻象的遮盖，阻挡我们行进。”  
“我认为这是个好消息。”黑龙红色的眼睛警惕地盯着迷雾，“这意味着我们的造访对恩佐斯来说是一个‘惊喜’，它会以为我们应该躲的远远的，被吓得窝在家里动弹不得，而没料到我们会找上门来。它在试图拖延我们的时间……”他突然扭过头，朝国王呲牙微笑，“我想我们让梦靥之神害怕了。”  
即使是在昏暗的雾中，这个笑容也过于明亮了。安度因看着黑龙尖锐的犬齿，不禁和他一样嘴角上扬。

下一秒，人类就看到拉希奥的笑容化作了威胁的怒视，他尚未开口就被黑龙一把攥住手腕拉向一边，某种带着潮湿气息的物体从他肩颈处擦过。还没等安度因站稳，拉希奥就一步冲向人类原先站立的位置，他的手向前突刺——安度因意识到他的手臂前端已经部分化为了带有鳞片的利爪。  
偷袭者应声倒地，那是个已经不能动弹的无面者，黑龙的爪子它捅了个对穿，它脸上的触须还在微微抽动。拉希奥收起他的爪子，恶心地在空中甩着手。“小心，安度因，现在我们正在它的地盘而不是单纯的梦靥了，那些东西可能会真的伤到你。”国王拔出了上层精灵之剑，朝他点了点头。  
他们又干掉了几个无面者，那些生物数量不多，而且行动并不敏捷，有时甚至会朝着萨拉迈尼的剑刃直挺挺走来。它们不像是平时那些能够彼此沟通甚至操控意志的无面者，简直像一个刚刚拥有自己形体的死物，蹒跚着不知如何是好。“我听说过一个有趣的说法，关于这种恶心生物的来源。”在又一个无面者倒地之后，黑龙一边踢着它的脸一边说道，“有人说它们是古神散落在外的肉体残渣……比如触须什么的。”  
“那可真是……形象。”安度因皱了皱眉，”也许我们刚刚对付的那些是恩佐斯本尊刚分裂出的也不一定。”  
“那它真的有够难闻。”黑龙依然在甩着爪子。  
在他们第三次回到那个有着各种各样摇摇马的沙坑之后，安度因停住了。周围的雾淡了一些，但依然辨不清方向。”这不是个办法，拉希奥，我们在幻境中来回兜圈子，我们必须更深入。”“我懂你的意思，我也想要现在立即出现一扇门或者一个梯子之类的好让我们继续。你还记得你陷入噩梦那次吗？有个长翅膀的，好心又帅气的家伙总是会及时为我打开更深层的门……”

“你知道那个好心给你开门的‘家伙’其实就是我本人吧，拉希奥。”  
“当然，”黑龙轻轻点着头，像是沉浸在一个美梦中，“我当然知道。”  
他们说话的功夫，那个供孩子嬉戏的沙坑发生了变化，砂砾盘旋着向下溜走，很快，沙坑中央出现了一个深不见底的陷坑。一个通向黑暗的洞。  
“你知道我在想写什么吗。”拉希奥跃跃欲试地盯着那个深坑，”我知道你可能会说，这是个显而易见的陷阱——”  
“——我们跳下去吧。”安度因打断了他，无视了黑龙故作惊讶的挑眉，”不然呢？我当然知道这是个陷阱，不过这是个更深入的陷阱，我看不出我们有什么别的去处。”  
“誓死追随，陛下。 ”

***  
坠落的过程并不长 ，毕竟这并不是真正的沙坑，也不是真正的洞，生满苔藓的巨大石块在他们眼前一晃而过，随后立即消失。  
安度因在漂浮术的作用下轻缓地降落在地，“你看到刚才那些生于海中的巨石了吗？拉希奥，我认为你之前说的对，我们早在海底之城了，刚才还有现在，都是恩佐斯试图迷惑我们的幻象。”  
“拉希奥？”  
没人回应他，那头喜欢叽叽喳喳的黑龙消失了。这很正常，安度因想着，让人在孤立下开始恐慌，这是古神最常见的伎俩，他依然记得那些多年前的梦靥，每一个都让他感觉如此孤独。但此时，他是清醒着走入梦靥之城的，而且内心深处的一个声音告诉他：他永远不会孤身一人。

前方依稀有火光闪烁，他握着曾属于瓦里安国王的剑，朝光亮处走去。  
那些潮湿的腥臭消失了，他闻到树木烧灼和……皮肤烤焦的味道，原本空无一物的黑暗突然变得明亮炙热，到处是熊熊燃烧的树木和房屋，就连地面本身都在沸腾。人声鼎沸，尖叫和哭喊响彻云霄，有什么东西绊倒在他面前呜咽——那是个孩子，一个暗夜精灵。他想扶起她，却发现自己手中不知何时多了一桶沉重的水，那孩子身上开始冒起火光。他放下剑，双手抬起水桶朝地上的孩子泼水，火熄灭了。“你还好吗？”他扶着她的臂膀把她从地上搀起。  
“我找不到我的母亲……”那孩子抽噎着。他俯下身，揽过孩子的肩，轻拍着她的后背，“别担心，跟我来，我们会找到你的母亲的，我保证。”

“你不能这样说，你不能对一个孩子许下无法兑现的承诺。”那孩子回答他。  
他如同被蜜蜂蛰到一般猛地收回手。  
那个女孩的衣角开始燃起火苗，“她已经死了，浓烟呛死了她，父亲进去找她，然后没再回来。现在只剩我一个了。”火烧到了她的发梢，接着是她的右脸，她的半张脸在火中融化，她发出痛苦的笑声。“他们死于你对和平的展望，陛下，死于你的懦弱和无能。这世界在永恒的混乱和争斗中沉浮，和平只是两次呼吸间小小的停顿，而你攥住它就像攥住一切。”  
很快，她就被火焰吞没了，笑声却依然回荡在四周，“但是别担心，我的国王。我很好，我现在好极了。众多生命成为了牺牲，每一个死亡都令世界完全腐化的终末又临近一步。我可以在混乱中归于平静，你听见这寂静之声了吗？”  
安度因蓦地站起来，他手中的桶再次盈满了水，他环顾着四周燃烧尖叫着的一切，一时忘记了自己身处何方，他应该立即行动吗？他应该尝试着去救他们吗？他们是潮汐过后搁浅在岸边的鱼群，他对此能有何帮助……？

“淋浴时间！我的国王！”  
一声熟悉的叫嚷透过那些绝望的尖叫穿过他的耳膜，下一秒他就被一桶从天而降的水泼透了全身，燃烧的世界之树不见了，他眼前闪过一片覆盖着青苔与藤壶的扭曲建筑群……随即又回到迷雾之中。

***  
拉希奥从沙洞中跃下之后，那份坠落感只持续了短短一瞬，安度因为他施放了一个漂浮法术，但马上，连缓缓坠落的感觉都消失了，他被什么东西困住了。  
他似乎被困在一间极其狭小逼仄密室，四面都是坚不可摧墙壁，他坐在地上，四肢蜷缩着，四周的坚壁似乎要把他碾碎。同时室内又充盈着液体，几乎让他窒息。他必须快速离开这儿，这些液体就快要漫过他的头顶……  
一个丝毫没有起伏的声音在他耳侧响起：  
［启动程序完毕。扫描目标……］  
［目标确认，扫描……］

他觉得自己似乎在哪儿听到过这声音，一时却想不清楚。  
［异常察觉。］  
［可能来源：艾泽拉斯上古之神。编制可用样本，尝试排除异常……］

观察者之眼！他全身的鳞片几乎在瞬间炸开。  
他听过一位他极其看重的盗贼勇士向他讲述这个传奇故事：关于泰坦遗留的圣物，侏儒科学家，自我牺牲的红龙和最后一枚被净化的黑龙蛋，里面包藏着黑龙军团的未来……*   
他再次触碰着四周的“坚壁”，把头埋进上涨的液体，可以呼吸。他想……他来到了自己诞生的伊始——他正困在自己的蛋里，被泰坦造物扫描着异常，他将见证自己被净化的过程。  
［异常未排除，重复子程序］  
［异常未排除，重复子程序］  
不！这不对！他的腐化早已在此时被根除了！他是被排除了异常，重组的造物，他是最后一头未被腐化的黑龙。

［异常未排除，可用目标编辑，异常未扫除。］  
［毁灭程序重新启动。］  
他闭着眼睛，感觉到自己四周的液体开始沸腾，触电般尖锐的疼痛抽过他的全身，他觉得自己正在被一点一点切割成碎片，这是否就是他的另一种命运？带着上古之神的腐蚀，尚未出生便被消减在自己的蛋壳里？他不知自己是否应该欣慰，这样他就不必作为一件武器诞生，不必肩负一整个族群的责任守护这片大地，不必手刃腐化的同胞……不再会有低语和恐惧，不会有人为他而牺牲，不会有那些千奇百怪的冒险，不会遇见……  
安度因。

他突然睁开眼睛。  
他在沸腾的液体挣扎着，死命敲击着四周坚硬的束缚，如同摩西击打磐石。他要离开，从要这个牢狱般的蛋壳中逃脱。去他的守护者之眼，去他的上古之神，与其毫无存在的死，他更想吵吵闹闹的活，去飞翔，去做爱，去欢笑。  
牢不可催的禁锢被打破了，他从蛋壳的碎片中腾跃而起，在空中快速地成长着，他飞向云端，风吹干了他翅膀上的液体。接着他想到了自己身在何处，以及为何来此。 他俯冲着向下，看到燃烧的泰达希尔，他对恩佐斯会用这个来迷惑安度因丝毫不感到意外，人类有一颗太过柔软的心脏，他总会把那些不属于他的罪过揽在自己身上。  
他看到伫立在火光中晃神的国王，他决心让他好好清醒一下，那可不是他的错，完全不是。

***  
他们再次回到了迷雾笼罩下的暗月岛。  
“千万别忘记我们为何来此，安度因，你知道它只是在试图惑乱我们的神智。”拉希奥扶起国王。  
“是的……刚才多谢你了。”安度因扶着萨拉迈尼，皱着眉审视着四周，雾气似乎比一开始时淡了很多，空气中腐烂潮湿的腥气越发浓重了。“不用谢，带你脱离梦靥是我的职责，还记得吗？”黑龙末裔朝国王俏皮地挤着眼睛。国王轻笑出声，”你就继续得意吧，拉希奥。现在让我们看看有没有另一扇通往深处的‘门’。”  
“雾快要散去了。”黑龙嗅着空气中的味道，”我认为刚才的幻境似乎消耗了恩佐斯的一部分……精力？之类的？我想我们就快能接近真正的尼奥罗萨了，它是个躲在海底发射洗脑无线电波的胆小鬼，我听说它曾是上古之神中最弱的一位。我迫不及待把它的触须烤焦了……”  
“你说这话的语气像是在烧烤海鲜。”  
“呕，算了吧，你闻闻它的味道，不要把它和美味的鱿鱼挂上钩。”

他们很快就在雾中找到了下一扇通向深处的”门”。  
“……恩佐斯的想象力真是浅薄。”黑龙看着马戏团入口处突兀的，由巨石胡乱堆砌而成的巨门发表着自己的评价。”它就差在门框上写着：‘我和这环境格格不入，请进，里面会有更新奇的折磨人心智的方式。’”  
“得了吧你。” 安度因说着超那扇探去，它通向另一个全然漆黑的空间。在他半个身子迈入那扇突兀的门之前，他的左手就被人紧攥住了。“希望我们能处在同一个空间，不然我还要再去分神拯救你，这麻烦得很，陛下。”

***  
安度因漂浮在空中。  
他试图伸出双手施法，却发现自己连手指都无法挥动，他的实体消失了，像是某种悬浮的幽灵。他透过自己的半透明的手臂，看到天边的旭日。  
阳光穿透战场的硝烟，照耀着战士们的铠甲，让它们闪闪发光。接着他就看见了他自己，穿着全套的重甲，手持父亲的剑，冲在战线的前端指挥冲锋。部落的战车分散了他们的阵型，混乱中，一个手持盾牌和利斧的巨魔从他侧翼一跃而起，斜劈着朝全副武装的国王砍去。  
萨拉迈尼是把饱经风霜的剑，它曾劈开过无数恶魔的身躯，黑龙的头颅乃至魔能机甲，而杀死一个巨魔简直是太不值一提了。安度因看着自己在千钧一发挥剑格挡，然后反手刺中了巨魔的要害。随着剑刃的拔出，那个濒死的进攻者马上就倒下了，他的血液溅起很高。这很奇怪，他之前从来没有注意过一个人型生物能流出那么多的血。而那位在战场上拼杀的国王依然无畏地向前冲锋。  
他跟着自己穿越大半个洛丹伦的战场，跟着自己飘过致命的瘟疫和满地的骨骸，他看着自己迈过护城河的桥，独自走进昏暗的王座厅——他在笑。

女妖之王坐在属于本米奈希尔皇室的王座上等待着他，一如既往，嘲笑他挥剑的莽撞姿势和他假惺惺的矫揉造作——嘲笑他弄脏了他父亲的剑。“你的父亲是怎么对你说的？‘从你身上我学到了耐心，宽容和信任……和平，即是最崇高的理想’？而你呢，‘父亲，我带兵打进洛丹伦了’？”  
安度因看着那个站立在王座厅的自己，看着染血的萨拉迈尼和闪烁的红色光芒的剑柄。希尔瓦娜斯再次开口时的声音变得不像是她自己，她跟本就没有张口，那声音像是从她身躯内部直接传来的：  
*看看你，我们之间根本没有任何本质区别，我们的区别仅仅在于颜色，蓝色或红色，这又有什么关系呢？*  
*你其实很享受这个，孩子。*  
*你喜欢看到你的仇敌流血尖叫，当你这样做的时候，你难道没有微笑吗？*

安度因闭上了眼睛，向下坠去。  
当他再度睁开双目时，他看到了自己手中的剑。  
没有片刻的犹豫和迟疑，他挥剑贯穿了女妖之王的心脏，施力如此之大以至于剑刃穿透了王座的椅背。萨拉迈尼的剑柄重新闪耀着金色的光芒，他注视着希尔瓦娜斯的面庞逐渐剥落，她血红的双眼变得漆黑。  
“我非常清楚我与我的敌人之间的区别，希尔瓦娜斯想要燃起战火，而我只是用最快的方式结束战争。我从来没有丝毫后悔过这件事，过去不会，现在更不会。我的父亲会为我感到骄傲。”他拔出长剑。  
女妖之王的躯体逐渐消失，巨大的触须突然从王座周围涌出，他闪躲着砍断那些冲他袭来的黏腻触须，“而你的下场会和她一样。”牧师国王高举左手，炫目的光芒从他掌心迸发，那些属于海底的造物快速后缩着，蜷曲在地上抽搐随即消散。

“看起来你不需要我的帮助嘛，陛下。”  
安度因收起剑转过身，朝他的朋友微笑，“下次争取早些来，这里有好些东西可以让你烧个痛快，纵火狂。”拉希奥大步朝他走去，”我找到了你肯定会感兴趣的东西，安度因，我知道怎样能更加深入，直捣梦靥之城。”  
“如何？”  
“很简单，这只需要……”

黑龙亲昵地揽过国王的肩，手指轻轻敲着他的胸膛——一把扭曲的匕首凭空出现在他掌心，下一秒尖锐刀锋就刺入了国王的血肉。“……只需要接近死亡本身。”他像毒蛇一样吐出分叉的舌尖。  
王座厅消失了，安度因看到一片扭曲的建筑群——尼奥罗萨正在从海底升起。这里完全没有供人攀登的阶梯，浓重的瘴气在这片被海水浸透的扭曲建筑群中蒸腾着，它遮天蔽日，天空已显得十分此扭曲。那些怪石切成的建筑有着诡异的形状，它们不符合任何一条欧几里德定理，危险潜伏在巨石那难以捉摸的角度之中，第一眼望去是凸起，第二眼却成了凹陷。  
他的尖爪划过国王微微惊讶的面庞，“我不是告诉过你吗，我的国王？”  
*看看你的周围。他们全都会背叛你。*

***  
拉希奥在一座孤岛上。他不知道自己已经干掉了第几头腐化的黑龙了，  
纳莉丝，希拉姆•科里德，当然还有法拉德……他们的脑袋轮番在他眼前瞎晃，每当他干掉一头龙，尸体都会立即复生，然后变成下一只。黑龙王子不耐烦地追逐着，一边愤恨地抱怨着恩佐斯贫瘠的想象，这实在是太差劲了，腐化的黑龙？即使是在真实的世界，这也不会让他产生畏惧。说真的，梦靥之神倒不如把他父亲，死亡之翼本人变出来，这样说不定还能给他留下点儿惊喜。  
他盯着死去黑龙的尸体，琢磨着这回那东西将会变成什么。

……有趣。  
他注视那头黑龙蹒跚着站起来，张开双翼，昂头咆哮——那正是他自己的模样。他们在空中追逐，撕咬，从云端跌落在地，“另一个他”处于下风，最终仓皇逃窜，“他”飞向海洋，潮湿的味道越发浓重，拉希奥紧跟在“他”身后，他的利爪马上就能撕开那冒牌货的翅膀……  
“他”突然俯冲游进了海洋，拉希奥不假思索地跟着那头龙一齐扎入水中，他的追踪对象却突然不见踪影，当他试图飞出水面俯视时，却发现周围的海水盘旋落下，自己则被困在一个紫色的半透明的泡状物中动弹不得。

接着看到了安度因。  
他金发的国王站在尼奥罗萨扭曲的城市广场上，挥舞着萨拉迈尼的样子有如降临尘世的天神。他看着他击退古神的触须，毫无防备地微笑着回头望向自己。  
安度因没在看他，他看着那个和自己相仿的造物揽过国王的肩……

最后的黑龙发出一阵撕裂的哀嚎，仿佛被利刃凌迟魂魄。他张开巨大的双翼和利爪发疯地撞击着紫色的屏障，成团的火焰从他口中喷出，可那层半透明的紫色薄膜依旧纹丝不动。他不该嘲笑上古之神的伎俩，他早该知道，那个善于迷惑人心的恶毒造物会把所有最好的东西在最美的时候碾成碎片。  
他看着“自己”手中的匕首刺向人类的胸膛。

拉希奥的视野模糊了，他的眼前像是充斥着一片鲜血。黑龙的身躯开始燃烧，炙热的火焰和滚烫的熔岩从他的口中、从他胸腔的鳞片下溢出，他的双眼燃烧着烈焰，岩浆从他的眼睑边缘流淌。他单单抬起了爪尖，那屏障便应声破碎了。他不知道自己为何会变成这样，他曾畏惧过他的父亲，死亡之翼的力量过于强大，以至于那些毁灭性的熔岩都从他的躯壳中渗出，但他早已把他的堕落的生父抛于脑后。此时此刻，他什么都不再去想，他带着他的愤怒，他的狂暴，以及对希望毫无理由的坚信，呼啸着冲向覆盖着腐烂青苔与海藻的城市中央。  
那个和他相仿的恶毒造物晃动着自己的身形，然后骤然膨胀开来。那看起来就像是所有扭曲畸形与污秽不洁之物的终极源头，深灰色的肉块不断地颤动、膨胀，匍匐蠕动的畸形生物被裂殖出来，然后向下扎根，蔓延，爬满座城市。它毫无生机地盘踞在城市中央，散发着压倒性的恶臭，犹如翻滚的夏日闷雷。

拉希奥只盯着它触须中包缠的人类，试图找出安度因依然活着的迹象。  
上古之神终于面对面地对他讲话了：  
*我告诉过你，孩子，在沉睡之城，就连圣光也将熄灭。*  
它摆动着一条灰色的触须，那个金发的人类发出一阵挣扎。拉希奥没能认真听清恩佐斯在对他讲什么，谢天谢地，安度因还活着，至少现在还活着。  
上古之神的居于城市表面的部分继续扭动着，试图让他听从：  
*你的父亲曾经听过我的教诲，让我向你展示着世界的真相，你会像耐萨里奥一样遵从万物的终末*  
他俯下身躯，想起在来此之前泰坦守护者告诉他的话。

“尼奥罗萨正在升起，恩佐斯即将摆脱它的牢笼，但凡事都有个过程。在海底之城彻底暴露在空气中之前，上古之神的力量依然是相当有限的，它真正的身躯暴露在你们面前时会是一个好机会。”希拉斯•暗月转着自己手中的礼帽。“就只是告诉我怎么能干掉它。”他不耐烦地开口。“耐心，小龙崽，你不能单纯的‘干掉’一个古神，除非你有着泰坦的力量……”拉希奥盯着侏儒的秃头，“但我吃掉了雷神的心脏，我认为那能对此能有一定的帮助——嗷！你干嘛！”  
马戏团老板举着手中的拐杖戳着他的脚背，“我们都知道你偷吃了什么，龙崽子！但这并不意味着你能杀死一个古神，能让它再次陷入沉睡就已经很不错了，况且……”  
“况且？”  
“况且你还并未真正拥有雷神之心的力量，拉希奥，它们还没有被你激发出来。”

拉希奥深深地吸了一口气，注视着恩佐斯包裹着的国王，那颗怀着希望的心静待着。他的国王没让他失望，  
他听到安度因朝他发出一声指令：  
“就是现在，拉希奥，相信我！”  
而他永远愿意相信他。

他张开口向前俯冲，朝上古之神浮于表面的身躯喷出毁灭性的炙热龙焰，恩佐斯似乎还在试着对他说些什么，但那些低语在燃烧的烈焰中被烧焦了。深灰色的肉块开始剥落，那些四处延展的触须开始抽搐着钻向城市的缝隙，他有点儿想发笑，因为这幅情景实在有点儿像是架上炙烤着的鱿鱼须。空气中潮湿的恶臭几乎被热浪吞没了，当他终于听不见任何扰人的低语时，他停下了。  
他晃神了一秒钟，随即疯一般地冲向那堆灰烬。他那么相信他，拜托——安度因是个国王，还是一位牧师国王，他对圣光的信仰过于虔诚以至于他几乎不会说谎，他怎么会说谎呢？终于，他看见一点儿微弱的光芒从灰烬下透出来。他冲上前去，巨大的双翼扇开那些肮脏的灰烬。  
金发的国王在真言术的庇佑下剧烈地咳嗽着，看看上去糟透了，后脑的发辫全部被拉希奥烧焦了，半个身子浸透着自己的血——但感谢圣光，他还活着。拉希奥已经顾不上自己心中冒出的那个“感谢圣光”的荒唐念头，他晃了晃身子，化作人型三步跨作两步跑上前，轻轻拉开国王的胸口，检查着他被匕首刺中的外伤。谢天谢地，那刀上似乎没那么严重，他依然能清晰听到人类的心脏有力的跳动，那几乎是他这一生听过的最美妙的声音。

“我没事，拉希奥。”他终于止住了咳嗽，安抚性地捏了捏黑龙的手。  
“我们成功了。”黑龙亲昵地抵着他的额头。  
安度因顿住了，然后微微拉开了距离，注视着拉希奥困惑的红色双眼，他的脸上甚至还带着泪痕。安度因试着咧出一个开心的笑，但他失败了，于是这个笑容看上去像是一个无力的抽搐。  
“我们现在还没有，拉希奥。”他颤抖地抚摸着黑龙的后颈，“我们还差一步。”

***  
“这需要一个法术。”希拉斯•暗月犹豫地开口，“我相信你已经下定了决心，孩子，因为这实在太过重要，信仰，希望，坚持，哦当然还有吟唱正确的法术，这缺一不可。”  
“当然。”国王轻念着。  
“这个法术将重现泰坦对上古之神的囚禁，我们当然无法重现泰坦的力量，但好在我们现在要处理的只是上古之神中最弱的一个，而且它的力量还未完全复苏。我们只需要对它的的实体加以削弱，就能再现泰坦们当初的封印仪式，让恩佐斯和他的海底之城再次陷入永恒的沉睡。”希拉斯的语气听上去有些伤感，“但你要知道，安度因，这样的法术需要施法者保持全部的专注，他必须足够坚信和虔诚，并对自己要迈向的命运一清二楚，稍加迟疑一切都可能功亏一篑。”  
光头的侏儒深深吸了口气，“……我很抱歉，孩子。再虔诚的信徒也无法和泰坦并肩，施法的过程必将消耗你的生命。”

“噢。”安度因轻轻应答。  
“我真的对此非常遗憾，安度因，你站在十字路口，你依然有选择的机会。我现在完全相信那个小龙崽子的话，‘你是这个世界上最珍贵的东西’。”  
国王笑着摇了摇头，“这不是个十字路口，希拉斯，你知道的，这是条单行道。我对我要做的事非常清楚，并且毫不迟疑。”  
“哦，安度因……”年迈的侏儒悲伤地注视着金发的国王站起身，向外走去，当他走向门边时又突然停下。“就只是……如果我们成功了，请替我照看好拉希奥。”  
他转过头，朝希拉斯微笑，“没有我看住他，他会是个非常非常讨人厌的小烦人精。”这是马戏团老板今晚第一次看到永远微笑的金发国王流泪。

***

“不不不不——”  
黑龙快速地摇着头，惊恐地盯着他。“你在和我开玩笑，对吧，安度因？这不好笑。”在得到人类坚定的眼神之后，拉希奥的语气变得十分破碎，“你一开始就知道……你这个小骗子，你居然胆敢说让我对你多信任一些，而你根本没有给我足够的信任。”  
“如果我一开始告诉你，你可能会打晕我然后带我逃的远远的，拉希奥。我不能冒着这样的风险……我还有要对整整一个国度负责。”国王哀伤地看着他。  
黑龙发出受伤的哀嚎。  
“我们该抓紧时间，拉希奥。”人类的手指拂过他的脸，扳着他的脑袋，在黑龙的额头上轻快地落下一个吻。“你知道你阻止不了我，你也知道你不该阻止我，你知道的。”拉希奥说不出话，只是绝望地攥紧他的手。  
“还记得我给你写的那首诗吗，拉希奥？情人节的那次？那首诗的最后两行被你烧掉了……小混蛋。”他从黑龙的手中挣脱开来，站起身，温和坚定地注视着他的眼睛。“我爱你，拉希奥。从我还是一个少年的时候就开始了，而且，就像我说过的，‘如果能选择的话，我死后应该会更加的爱你。’”

“向我保证你会平安回去，快快乐乐地度过自己漫长的一生，像一头得到了整整一个山洞财宝的小龙崽那样。”安度因轻声说着。  
拉希奥几乎要怒不可遏的反驳，他怎么能在被夺去全部的快乐之后再立下这样的承诺？但他烈焰般炙热的愤怒在看到人类蓝色的眼睛之后就立即熄灭了。  
人类在哭，他已经多久没有见过安度因落泪了？  
于是他说，“好的，我保证。我会把你忘得一干二净然后快快乐乐的收集一整个山洞的宝藏。”  
“那就再好不过了。”安度因再次吻了他。

黑龙静静地注视着那些灿烂的光芒，看着它们从扭曲的城市中心萌发然后覆盖整个城市。那些腐败的水藻快速剥落着，扭曲的巨石从城市的边缘开始坍塌，空气中经久不散潮湿的恶臭消失了，他闻见露水和朝阳。  
他必须承认，这个让他的爱人献出了生命的法术真的美极了。

当一切结束之后，黑龙走上前，拾起萨拉迈尼放在人类的胸前，然后将他们一起抱起。他攥着那颗许多年前人类赠与的那块暴风城的炉石。  
“现在，我们回家。”


	9. 去而复归

“作为一头已经上年纪的龙，你也太没有耐心了，拉希奥。”在那头黑龙第三次嘟囔着那个生病的小鬼怎么还不快点儿滚过来的时候，王子的雕像忍无可忍地开口道。“你说这话的语气让我感觉自己像一个行将就木的老头子，安度因。要我告诉你多少遍？我还不到五百岁，我远没有那么老。”依然“年轻”的黑龙翻了个白眼，“更何况，对于龙来说几百年的光阴实在是转瞬即逝。”  
离太阳落山还有好一会儿，他倚靠着雕像的底座懒洋洋地坐在阳光下，却不由自主打了个哆嗦。不知何故，他突然觉得他过去的百年似乎有点儿漫长的可怕，不该是这样的。他晃晃脑袋赶走这个荒诞的想法，“所以，他是个什么样的孩子？他值得……你的拯救吗？”  
“你才是那个拯救了他的人，拉希奥——别打断我，我知道你想说什么，‘你只是个跑腿的’对吧？”黑龙得意地点了头，雕像继续说着，”如果没有你，我就只能呆站在这里，眼看着一切糟糕的事情发生而无能为力。你的帮助对我而言意义重大。”

“总会有人帮助你的，我的王子，谁能拒绝你呢？”拉希奥嬉笑着抬头望去，“实际上我一直有点儿好奇，还有什么人能够听到你讲话吗？我是说，我似乎记得我刚见到你的时候，你说孩子们有时能听见你，况且今天你还‘告诉’那孩子晚饭前过来？”  
“哦，是的，孩子们有时可以。某些内心正直，愿意相信童话的的孩子，在恰当的时机，他们偶尔可以听到我。”雕像喃喃低语，“不过那样的时机并不是很多，我想。因为那么些年来并没有那么多人愿意和我讲话，他们……大部分的时候都认为自己发生了幻听，然后很快，他们就长大了。”  
“哈！我就告诉你我还很年轻！”拉希奥吹了个口哨。  
“是，是，你是一只永远好奇的小龙崽。”它不会摇头，但拉希奥觉得它一定在心里摇了摇头。“你还没回答我一开始的问题，那是个什么样的孩子？他值得你的拯救吗？”他执着地追问，尽管他清楚王子会告诉他什么——它似乎生来就是要拯救些什么。  
“我是一尊大理石砌成的雕像，拉希奥，只不过取走了一颗我身上的装饰物，那对我来说无关紧要。”它轻声说着。拉希奥知道它会这么说，如果有必要，他知道它还愿意献出自己的两颗蓝宝石眼睛，黑龙突然庆幸它是由大理石做的，如果它由纯金铸就，拉希奥毫不怀疑它会愿意把自己粉身碎骨然后送往需要的地方，让那些金灿灿的光芒散落的到处都是。  
他晃了下神。

***   
一道光束从人类手中升起，直冲云霄，然后呈线状向四周辐射开去。永远盘踞在岛上的迷雾和乌云消散了，那些附着在潮湿巨石上，似乎一辈子没见过阳光的苔藓迅速地剥落。他看不见施法者的脸，太亮了。

***

“……维克多是好多年来唯一能听清并且愿意和我交流的孩子，尽管修女们觉得‘我’只是他的幻想朋友，但他依然坚信我存在着。你见到他就知道了，他是个很可爱的孩子，以及，是的，他绝对值得我拯救。我很欣慰得知他现在几乎没事了，我想要在离开之前和他认真作别……你还好吗？拉希奥？你哪里不舒服吗？”  
“我没事。”黑龙不假思索地说着，他刚才又在跑神了。“我只是有点儿困。”  
“你可以先回去睡上一觉的，我们又不急赶时间……嘿！他来了！”

“我真想念你，安吉拉！”那小男孩一溜烟跑过来，亲昵地拍着雕像的底座，脸上洋溢着兴奋的微笑，那是毫不掩饰的喜悦，通常只会出现在一个孩子的脸上。“芳汀女士告诉我有位好心的先生送来一块很值钱的玩意儿，她只给我瞧了一眼，可我只一眼就认出来啦！那是你法杖上的石头！”  
安吉拉？一旁的黑龙强忍住大笑意，这孩子管它叫天使……好吧，这也没什么不恰当的。拉希奥审视着他，那男孩大概八九岁，一头乱糟糟到处翘起的黑色短发，一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，苍白的脸色也掩盖不住他焕发的光彩，他看上去开心极了。他穿得厚厚的，修女为了预防他着凉可能把他冬天的大衣都裹在了他身上，一把木质的小短剑别在他的腰间。一个天真的，怀有英雄梦想的孩子。黑龙在心中下着判断，有趣。  
“是的，维克多。现在来见见这位好心的先生，是我拜托他把那石头拿去给你的，他叫——”  
“拉希奥，我叫拉希奥。很高兴认识你，维克多。我是……这位天使的朋友。”黑龙强忍住笑，向前伸出手，用他最动人的声音朝男孩问好，“我是艾泽拉斯最后的黑龙。”雕像完全没料到这个，它还没来得及朝拉希奥发出质疑的揶揄，男孩就激动地朝他大喊着：  
“最后的黑龙！你就是传说在的大地守护者！”  
“没错，就是我。”最后的黑龙朝男孩眨眨眼睛。

“安吉拉！你从未告诉过我你和大地守护者是朋友！这太酷了！为什么你现在才告诉我？我以为我们是最好的朋友呢！”维克多对这事儿完全没有一点儿怀疑，回头朝雕像兴奋地叫嚷。  
“我们当然是最好的朋友，我是在你生病之后才认识拉希奥的，还没机会对你说呢。”它耐心地解释着。  
“哦，这没什么，安吉拉，现在就是最好的时候，我还以为我再也见不到你了呢。而现在我好好的，再次见到了你，然后又见到了，哦，天！他们不会相信的，我居然见到了传说中的大地守护者——这是我生命中最棒的一天！”  
“你的人生还长着呢，孩子，别那么早地下定论。”拉希奥现在完全理解了雕像的话，维克多是个充满活力和希望的孩子，他忍不住伸出手揉了揉男孩的黑发。  
“哦，您好！我叫维克多，您可能已经知道了……我很高兴能见到您！呃，您跟我想象中的有点儿不太一样，我以为，我以为您会……”他支支吾吾的，在保持礼貌和说出真话之间纠结。

最终他决定讲真话，就像雕像一贯教导他的那样，“……我以为您会更高一些。”  
拉希奥愣了一下，他没理会雕像突然爆发的咯咯坏笑，俯下身来专注地看着男孩，“你知道吗，维克多？这不是我真正的样子，我真正的形态的确比现在要高很多，也许我现在还能带你去高空中兜兜风，你喜欢吗？”拉希奥不知道自己为何要这样讲，通常巨龙们不会喜欢充当坐骑的角色，邀请一个人类男孩和自己一起飞行？这个念头像是突然钻进他脑子里的，他从未有过这样的念头……他有过吗？  
“那会是我无上的荣——”那孩子激动的似乎快要昏厥了。  
“你不能在高空吹到冷风，这很容易让你感冒的，维克多，你才刚刚好转了些，我们不能你再陷入危险，哪怕只是一点儿可能。”雕像严肃地打断了他们，转而对黑龙开口，”还有你，拉希奥，现在是一天里暴风城最热闹的时候，在教堂广场上变回一头龙？这会先把人们吓一跳，然后等他们意识过来你是谁，你就别想短时间内再离开这儿。”

“哦，那好吧。”他们齐声答道。  
“维克多，不要再抠手了……”雕像叹了口气，”你有什么想问的说出来就好，他不会介意的。“拉希奥有点想发出嘲讽的反驳，但他在听到王子的下句话时就忍住了，”你会介意吗，拉希奥？”  
”我怎么能？”他耸了耸肩，转向人类男孩，“那么，你想知道些什么呢，孩子？”  
“哦，我的确有那么一个，也许两个问题想问……我不知道这是否失礼，我是想说，有什么能证明你的身份的标志吗？我知道这地方太小了也许容不下你真正的样子，不是我不相信，但是……”维克多支支吾吾的，”但是，你是我的英雄，我想要一直记得你，有些让人过目难忘的东西就再好不过……”  
“我知道，我知道。”拉希奥随和地点着头，”我能让你看到些过目难忘的东西，很少有人见到这个，小鬼，你最好记住这一天。”说着他摘下了那顶又大又古怪的帽子。  
“哇哦。”那孩子发出由衷的感叹。  
在那些凌乱的卷发之间，有一对长长的黑曜石般的尖角，盘旋着向后，这衬的他的脸庞变得多了份不怒自威的气质。但很快那份威严就消散了，“你最好不要告诉我你还想摸摸这个。”他笑嘻嘻地说，”没人碰过这个，让我们还是留点儿神秘感吧，小鬼。”  
“我……我没有那样想，那就太冒犯了。”维克多摇着头，认真地说着。王子的雕像把他教导的很好，拉希奥想，对一个八九岁的小男孩来说，保持礼貌真是非常不易。“所以你还有什么想问的，最好快一点儿，我还有些很重要的事要做。”他说着重新戴上了帽子。  
“只有一个问题！我知道你曾拯救了艾泽拉斯，然后重新给予大地祝福，哦天哪，诗人们说那些你祝福过的土地就连冬天都开满了花……”那孩子激动的说着他听过的传奇故事。  
“所以你想要知道我是如何为土地施加祝福的？”黑龙懒洋洋地说着。  
“不！……好吧，我的确想知道那个，但我更想知道的是那些故事里没有讲明白的事儿。”维克多屏息发问，”我想知道传说中的梦靥之战，你是如何在尼奥罗萨击败深渊之神的？”

拉希奥愣了一下。“啊，那是很久之前的事了，让我想想看……”他似乎听见雕像在呼唤他的名字，可那声音马上就被海潮吞没了，他闭上眼睛，看见刺眼的光芒。

***  
那个法术的吟唱时间似乎持续了一个世纪那么久。他久久地注视着光芒的源头，看得眼睛生疼，泪水溢出眼眶。但就算是一个世纪也总有结束的时候，太阳东升西落，斗转星移，万物有终，更不要说一个引导性的法术了。当那光芒终于熄灭的时候，他听到金属坠地的声响。  
那是把剑，它的剑柄不再闪烁着温暖的金色光辉。  
他跌跌撞撞地跑上前，把它拾起来。现在他能看清那施法者的脸了，他身上的创口愈合了，金色的头发散落在他的脸旁，他看上去好极了，像是了再一次陷入了梦境，安静地等待着什么人将他轻声唤醒。  
“安度因。”  
他轻声呼唤着他的名字，当然，无人应答。他吻着他的额头，天啊，真希望他这次能做个好梦。片刻之后他又轻笑出声，“这太过分了，陛下。你甚至还没来得及告诉我你想要个什么样的墓志铭。”  
***

当他再度这睁开双眼时，他看见维克多焦急的小脸，“你刚才昏过去了。”那孩子看上去快要哭了，”我不该问的，我听说过那些游吟诗人讲的传奇故事，也许这是一个邪恶的诅咒，一旦你试图回想什么就会害你头疼欲裂什么的。你曾拯救了这世界，无论你是如何做到的，你永远都是我的英雄。”  
拉希奥快速地抹了抹自己的脸，伸手揉乱了孩子的短发，笑着应答，“你知道的可真多啊，小鬼。这没什么，我没事，你的英雄对你说：好好听修女和医生的话，也许等你长大些，你也会成为一个‘守护者’，守护你爱的人和你生长的城市。现在，是时候回家吃晚饭了。”  
那孩子破涕为笑，“我会的。再见……拉希奥。”他又转过头，昂起小脸对王子的雕像挥手，“再见，安吉拉，虽然你没告诉我，但我知道这可能是最后一次看到你了，我会一直想念你的！”  
他们注视着那孩子蹦蹦跳跳地走远。  
“孩子的直觉有时真是准的吓人，对吗？”沉默良久之后，雕像开口，“这很遗憾我不能看着他长大。”  
“是啊……这小鬼。”拉希奥皱着眉头，按压着他的脑壳。”……你没有什么想要问我的吗？”  
“我想问你还好吗，但你一定会说‘我很好’。”  
“不，安度因。我不太好。”黑龙突兀地开口，”我一直在头疼，而且实在困得厉害。也许我应该再去冬眠一阵。”  
“那你可以离开了，拉希奥。”  
“你在说什么呢？”黑龙惊讶地回头看着他，“相信我，我的王子，在冬眠之前我一定会先偷走你然后把你搬进我的洞里，好让你给我唱上一个世纪的安眠曲。我只是有点儿困了，我想我需要先小睡一觉然后拿来整体缩小仪把你揣进口袋。这会是趟长途飞行，我需要保持精力。”  
他伸了伸懒腰，“我们会在午夜时分启程，夜色是最好的掩护。好好看看你爱的城市吧，陛下，你很快就要和它们说再见了。”  
“好的，我要再看几眼那些肥硕的鸽子，不然之后我就只能看到肥硕的黑龙了。”  
“嘿！”  
“快去好好睡一觉吧，拉希奥。”它最后朝他开口，”请别忘记你之前向我保证的话。”  
它的语气听上去有点儿伤感，黑龙打了个大大的哈欠，不过也可能是只他真的太困了。“不要做梦，哈？我当然记得，我很快就会回来，午夜时分朝东方看。”

当拉希奥躺在他租来房间里那张柔软的床上，他几乎立刻就睡着了。

***

他趴在半透明的屏障上，闪烁着奥术光辉的城堡就在他眼前。他躺在那儿滚来滚去，他知道自己想要的东西就在那儿，一步之遥，可他就是穿不过这层薄薄的屏障。他滚到了屏障的边缘，坠入云海，他甚至没有变回原型扇动翅膀。他知道自己会没事的。  
那朵金色的云再次接住了他，它沉默着，拉希奥等它开口。  
“你就是不愿听我的话，拉希奥。”他听见它悲伤的声音。  
“我很抱歉。”黑龙呢喃着，”但我必须进去，你知道的，你不能一直阻止我。”  
它沉默半晌后再次开口，“这听起来像是某种报复，你这个恶劣的小崽子。”拉希奥摇了摇头，”这不是我的本意，我只是必须知道这个，那是我的一部分，我必须面对。”它叹了口气，“我希望你不要后悔，拉希奥……我所追求的一切只是想让你快乐，而你想要的东西和它完全不沾边。”  
“嘿……别这么说。”黑龙试着温和地安慰它，“我知道它是什么，你知道那对我有多重要。我想……生命就是由很多好事和很多坏事拼凑而成的，那些好的部分难以弥补坏的创伤，但反之亦然，那些坏事也不见得会糟蹋好事，让它们一文不值。它们永远在那儿，闪烁着光芒。”  
“你的确做好了思想准备，对吧？真希等你醒来时也能像现在这样豁然，告诉我你会一直拥有放声大笑的能力。”  
黑龙郑重地点了点头。  
“……那么，去吧，拉希奥，拿去你想要的。”

黑龙振翅高飞，半透明的屏障消失了，已经没有任何东西能阻止他了。

***  
达拉然的紫罗兰城堡一直是整个人类历史上魔法和奥术研究的中心，历经了几代凡人居民之后，这座城市依然屹立不倒，这座千塔之城曾一次又一次挡在了凡人与世界末日之间。拉希奥知道他的同族——蓝龙们是奥术魔法的守护者，但有趣的是，那些动辄年岁上千的巨龙有时却不如一个人类的法师学徒对魔法有着更独到新颖的见解。就算埋头苦学，人类法师一生获得的知识也十分有限，但他们没有放弃，反而缔造了这座伟大的魔法之城，并将他们短暂一生习得的知识代代传承下去。  
但他今天不是来见那些短命的凡人法师的，他不信任他们，他今天是来求助肯瑞托议会的首领，温和而谦虚的蓝龙之王卡雷苟斯。当然这并不是说他对卡雷苟斯有多么信任，只是……他几乎是拉希奥唯一熟识的法师了，而且他是他的族裔，卡雷会理解自己的处境的，黑龙想着。

当黑龙化作人型，走进蓝龙之王的塔楼时，卡雷苟斯正在拆解一个魔像构造体。“卡雷苟斯。”黑龙向他颔首示意。大法师抬起头，笑着朝他问好，“你是达拉然的贵客，大地守护者。”  
“别那样称呼我，拜托。”拉希奥低声说着。  
“那么，你来寻求魔法的帮助吗，拉希奥？”  
“是的……”拉希奥迟疑着开口，他有多长时间没和其他人讲话了？他不太记得了，因为等他开口时，那些积攒了将近一个多世纪的，前后不搭后语的话便如潮水般滔滔不绝地涌出。

“最开始的十年是最难熬的。”拉希奥对卡雷说，“我相信你对此深有体会，你能看到所有熟悉的东西在你周围晃来晃去，一本书，一张画，一个战斗标语……你见到那些知道你们之间的关系的人，那些他的同袍，他的朋友，他的子民。他们会倒上一壶茶，假装什么都没有发生过一样询问你的状况，‘这世界还需要你’。那些长命的暗夜精灵对你说节哀，有时你会想为什么他是一个人类而不是一个精灵，虽然没有巨龙接近永恒的寿命，但至少那些精灵能够活很长，很长的时间。”  
“接下来的一个世纪并没有让人感觉好多少。他的人类盟友相继离世，能够记得他，见过他的人越来越少了。新的英雄诞生又陨落，他逐渐被遗落在了历史书的深处，他成为了游吟诗人口中的传奇故事，孩子们会在睡前听到他动人的战前演讲和战斗时的英姿。但你会发现你仍记得一切，远比那些历史书要刻骨铭心得多。”  
他喘了口气，他不知道卡雷苟斯是否明白自己在说什么，但他仍旧自顾自地说着。  
“卡雷，当普罗德摩尔女士离世时，你是怎么还能够微笑的？……这就像你再也不能感觉到快乐了，每天你都会想采用一些极端的手段带他回来，自然魔法，死灵法术，萨满巫毒……我甚至曾飞跃冰冠堡垒，恳求现任巫妖王复苏他成为一名死亡骑士。亡灵，巫妖，死亡骑士，什么都好，只要能带他回来。”  
他大口喘息着，似乎被自己吓坏了。他从未告诉过任何人这些。

“所以，”蓝龙法师微微皱了皱眉，”你是来请求我使用奥术魔法的力量将至高王带回我们的世界吗？你知道这——”

“不。”黑龙打断了他。“我在每一次即将成功的时候停止，当我面对他的坟墓……我清楚，如果我成功了，他会记恨我直到永恒。所以我来找你了，卡雷。”他抬起头，看着大法师蓝色的眼睛，透过他蓝色的眼睛往向未知的彼方。  
“我向他保证过我会快乐，‘快快乐乐地收集一整个山洞的宝藏’，哈，就像一个传统的黑龙那样。你是个伟大的法师，我请求你……我请求你。”  
他低下头，阖上那双闪烁着光芒的红色眼眸。  
“从我脑中带走所有关于安度因的记忆。制止我，在我做出毁掉一切的事情之前。”  
卡雷苟斯试着开口说些什么，也许是些劝阻与说教，但黑龙接下来的话让他停下了这种尝试。  
“我来这里不是出于心血来潮。你瞧，我已经慎重思考了整整一个世纪，反正我也没有什么要紧的事可做。我花了好几年才摆脱那个扰人烦的光头侏儒，我不用你告诉我那些关于记忆提取后可能给我的头脑造成的损伤，就只是，你愿意帮我吗？”  
稳重的蓝龙注视着拉希奥炙热的红色双眼，那里面仿佛仍有余烬在燃烧。  
他叹了口气，“好吧，如果你真的下定了决心，这对你来说也许是最好的选择。”  
接着他向黑龙简要地解释法术施展的过程，“你会陷入短暂的昏迷，不会有任何疼痛，就像做梦一样，在你醒来之前我会把你送去达拉然之外，你甚至不会记得自己曾来过这里。”  
“那就再好不过了。”黑龙低语道。  
“我手头边刚好有一个很适合的承载物，我会把提取出的记忆安放在这颗铅制的构造体心脏之中，铅是质地柔软的贵金属，它适合承载一些……柔软的记忆。”  
“这听起来很合适。”拉希奥盯着卡雷苟斯手中那颗铅心，踌躇道“这个法术，它是永久的吗？”  
“几乎是的，”大法师解释道，“要你不再靠近它。会安放在我这里。”拉希奥没有言语，这让卡雷苟斯忍不住再次询问黑龙，“或者，我们可以按照你希望的方式处理这颗铅心，你需要我底销毁它吗？”  
拉希奥犹豫了一会儿，卡雷苟斯静待着。  
“不。”黑龙轻轻吐出一个字眼，“不必了，就由你来决定它的未来吧。”

拉希奥躺在柔软的床上，注视塔楼着紫色的穹顶，蓝龙在他脑后轻声吟唱一个他不懂得的咒语，他进入梦乡：

他看着那个金发的人类拄着拐杖，一瘸一拐地走上酒肆阶梯，礼貌地询问着熊猫人掌柜黑王子的消息，他看见自己从面前的棋盘上抬起头，微笑朝人类张开双臂。  
“欢迎，暴风城的王子。有什么我能为您效劳的？”  
很快，他就看不清那个人类年轻的面庞了。

当拉希奥从暴风城旧城区酒馆柔软的床上睁开双眼时，他想起了一切。

***  
夜已经很深了。  
所有的孩子都进入了梦乡，就连那些最喧闹的酒馆也安静了下来，昏黄路灯映照着无人的街道，周围一切都昏昏沉沉的，像是笼上了一层轻纱。唯有教堂广场上的那尊漂亮的雕像依旧清醒着，月光吻过他年轻的面庞，吻过他永恒的微笑。   
他望向东方，太阳升起来了。  
在朝阳的第一缕光辉照耀大地之前，他还不知道，原来一颗铅制的心脏也会心碎。

０９向隅而泣* 

拉希奥闻见海的潮湿。  
没有阴影，没有污秽，没有黏腻的触须或是腐烂的水藻，就只是……海。艾露恩的光辉洒在微澜的海面上，晚风拂过他的发梢。  
“拉希奥，我可以……？”  
他转过身，陷入一个璀璨的微笑。金发的少年伸出手，轻柔地触碰着他后脑仅有小指长的角尖，专注，欣喜，小心翼翼。拉希奥贪婪地盯着人类弯起的唇，想象着他即将说些什么，赞叹，打趣，又或者只是——哇哦。

他真该叼走他的。早在这个时候就该带他飞得远远的，飞到没有人能找到的地方，这样他就不必被反复浴火淬打，直至变得锋利强大，像一把剑那样挡在凡人与世界末日之间。黑龙伸出手，试图拥抱他依然年轻的朋友，可他什么都没能攥住，他的手爪穿透了人类的胸膛，探入一团耀眼的光。白女士的光辉在那光芒面前都黯淡得无地自容，那是濒死恒星发出最后的绝唱。  
光芒消逝了，空余死去的星尘。那些灰烬飘散在夜空，分离又聚拢，它们凑成了一张纸。那张羊皮纸盘旋着缓缓降落，像只归巢的倦鸟那样安静地卧着，静待着又一个日出。

拉希奥颤抖地拾起它来，在月光下急切地展开：  
“请记得我，当我——”  
他只来得及看了一行，那张纸就从底部开始燃烧，火舌贪婪地舔舐着遗落的诗行，叹息般的字眼重归灰烬。

***  
黄昏十分，暴风城的市民惊奇地望向港口的方向。  
那是一头巨大优雅的有翼生物，他们有百年都没在见过它的身影。曾几何时，这样的生物把恐惧深深烙印在每个人类心中，人们想起它们就会想到那些狡诈的阴谋与从天而降的炙热狂怒。但现在，它是一份祝福，一座壁垒，一个传说。孩子们兴奋地指着它巨大的双翼，欢呼雀跃地沿着港口奔跑，目送它的身影消失在海天相接的远方。  
他飞翔于云层之上，橙红的落日让他的鳞片闪闪发光，他的胸腔里翻腾着熔岩，身躯烫的吓人，几个世纪以来被忘却的滚烫思念一齐升腾而上，几乎要烧坏他的头脑，那些透明的液体刚从他的眼睑溢出就化作了蒸气。

他怎么能？  
他怎么能什么都不去想地睡上一个多世纪？他怎么能抹去他爱人的存在就像烧掉一首悲伤的诗？该死，他对他讲的最后一句话是什么？他应当珍惜，他应当正视那双温和的蓝眼睛，告诉他自己有多么庆幸能成为他的朋友，认识他，爱上他，是他所能想象到的最美妙的事。他怎么能在最后时刻告诉他，自己会把他忘得一干二净然后快快乐乐的收集一整个山洞的宝藏？没有什么宝藏能抵得上这个，再没别的了。  
夕阳的光辉黯淡了，空余无边的云海，那些了无生机的云层像被责打的孩子，失去了面色的红润，苍白的脸上挂着泪痕，高空中的风啸叫着，似一个受伤世界的哭喊。   
但他知道，他正远渡重洋，跋涉着去会他的朋友。

几个世纪以前，当他第一次来到这片被迷雾笼罩的大陆时，他是渡船来的，那时他的翅膀还太小，不足以支持他进行长途飞行，更不必说载上一个人类了，尽管他的头脑中有着所有关于海洋的知识，但当他在夜半时分，以自己真实的形态攀在桅杆的顶端，收拢翅膀眺望月光下镀银的无尽之海时，依然像个第一次见到涨潮的孩子那样兴奋地发出短促的鸣叫。为此他还暗自懊恼了一小会儿，但马上他就把这份羞赧抛在脑后了，无人的甲板与无尽的海面让他感觉到全然的自由，他的命运将是属于他自己的……而且他才两岁，即使是对一头龙来说，两岁也是可以偶尔兴奋地大吼大叫的。  
现在他有四百多岁了，他振动的双翼已经能够轻易击散空中的流云。他片刻不停地飞着，直到雪白的浪花变成苍翠的山峦，直到月亮落下又升起，天边泛着黎明的微光。他在一座山前驻足，化作人型站立，昂首望向长长的石阶。

石匠之愚。他喜欢这个地方。  
当他第一次来这里时，有个神经兮兮的土地精告诉他，一步步登上阶梯并数清台阶的人会交到好运。他对此嗤之以鼻，他才不需要”运气”这种虚无缥缈的东西。可他依然记得人类王子第一次到这儿时对此万分好奇，并真的一步步数了上来。到底一共有多少级来着？他苦苦思索着，他记不清了。那些拾回的记忆依然像一团盘旋的迷雾，有些怎么抓也抓不到的尾巴。  
他决定亲自数一遍。他望向长长的石阶和上面的青苔，深深地吸了一口气，然后庄重地迈出第一步。  
“一。”他在心中默念着。

  
“你真的确定要亲自走上来吗，我的王子？”黑龙崽子眯着眼睛，半是担忧半是戏谑地盯着佯装呼吸平稳的人类，他腿上的伤还没完全好利索，拉希奥看得出来。”如果你半途从山上滚下去，你的父王和联盟搞不好会让我偿命呢。”他收到了人类一个大大的白眼，安度因不理他，驻足调整了会儿呼吸，然后再次默念着数字向上攀。  
在他行动之前，黑龙一直在离他几步远的地方等待着。

一千。第一千级台阶上有一个小小的刻痕，一个比划着胜利的手势。这可能属于某个无聊的旅行者。

人类气喘吁吁的，这是他重伤初愈后第一次走那么长的路，拉希奥看着他额头细密的汗珠，关切又困惑地说着，“如果你真的那么想来，我可以让左右背你上来，你知道的。”“哦，得了吧。”安度因嘟囔着，“我可不想让女孩子背我。”“她们俩可不是普通的女人。”黑龙用鼻子哼了一声，突然福至心灵，“还是说你想让我亲自背你上来？”他满意地看着可疑的红晕飘上安度因的脸。马上，人类少年就故作镇静地转移话题，“你根本载不动我，小龙崽，等你长大一些再对我说这话吧。”

两千四百。他几乎已经能够看得到山顶了。

  
“安度因！看！一只高地巨鹰！”拉希奥猛然回过头，朝人类大吼。  
“嘿！别喊的那么大声，你休想害我分神！”王子抗议着，像驱赶惹人厌的苍蝇那样不耐烦地挥手，黑龙毫无愧色地捋着自己的小胡子，这又引来了人类的抱怨。“圣光在上，拉希奥，你知道你那么做有多蠢吗？——说真的，你才两岁，你究竟为什么要让自己长出胡子啊！”拉希奥瞥向人类少年光滑的下巴，装模作样地摇了摇头。”你不能因为自己没有就嫉妒我，这太幼稚了，安度因。”  
人类发出气愤的叫嚷，“拉希奥！我们两个人之间只有一个是心智不成熟的那个，我们都清楚那究竟是谁！”那头毫无羞耻心的黑龙只是继续捋着那撮小胡子，“你生气的样子真可爱，我的王子。”他在安度因气急败坏地扬起手杖要揍他之前，连蹦带跳地冲上了最后几层台阶，愣住了一小会儿然后高声喊道，”安度因！快点儿！来看看这个，错过这个你一定会后悔的！”  
“啊啊啊啊！你害我忘记到底是数到２４３６还是２４３７了！混蛋——”在他还差最后几层台阶时，气愤和急切害他脚下一滑，双膝一软，即将跌倒在地。  
就在他的膝盖和坚硬的石阶亲密接触之前。一双有力的手扶起了他，”小心，安度因，我可不想让瓦里安国王掂着萨拉迈尼亲自找我的麻烦。”他扶起他站好，“你没事吧？”安度因扶着拉希奥的手臂站起来，气喘吁吁地说着没事，然后他顺着黑龙之前所指的方向望去，不由自主地发出由衷的感叹，“哇哦！”  
一队高地巨鹰鸣叫着划过天边镶着金边的云，飞向恢宏的落日，夕阳橙红的光芒与苍翠的山峦交相辉映，温和地映在他们的脸上，只有凭栏远眺才能将这样开阔的景色收归眼底。  
“这真的美极了。”少年瞪大了眼睛，深红的落日让他忍不住想要落泪。黑龙扭过头，专注地望着人类微微张大的瞳孔，低声附和道，“是啊，美极了。”

他三步并作两步，走完最后的阶梯。２４４２，一共是２４４２级。  
朝阳从云层后露出头，金色的光芒刺得他睁不开眼。  
这里芳草萋萋，树木葱郁。那颗百年的松树依然倔强地生长着。拉希奥走过去，感激地拍了拍它的树干，他怀念这棵树，他们曾一起在这树下眺望夕阳，细数繁星，天知道他那时有多么想吻他，但他没有……要是他那时吻了他就好了。这样他们或许能省去许多无必要的猜疑与隔阂，把那些宝贵的时光放在更重要的事上。  
但没关系，他现在还来得及。  
他迈过葱郁的草丛和四季开放的蔚蓝花朵，走向那座被繁花簇拥的洁白石碑。他轻抚着上面深深的碑文，俯下身来，在上面落下虔诚的吻。  
“你好呀，安度因。”他喃喃低语着，”好久不见。”

***  
“如果暴风城的人民知道你偷走了他们的敬爱的国王，不知会作何感想？”  
“不知道，不在乎。”黑龙背对着来者，专注地在石碑上来回比划着。当然不是在暴风城。安度因怎么可能葬在暴风城？暴风城的皇家陵园里空空如也，黑龙早就把国王偷走了。他要时刻能看到他，不被别人干扰，那些哭哭啼啼的庸人会吵到他的。  
希拉斯•暗月叹了口气，“拉希奥，我们都对发生的事深感遗憾，但这不是你拒绝进食与休息的理由，你已经在这儿待了好几天了，如果你感觉痛苦……你大可以朝我吼出来，你该不会是真想做第一头绝食而死的黑龙吧。”  
“唯一能够容忍我无理取闹的朋友已经死了。”他冷不防说道，“我没在绝食，我只是还没想好要在上面刻些什么，而你最好在我发火之前滚开。”  
“我不能，我向人承诺了要照看好你，而你现在的状况和‘好’完全不沾边。”侏儒坚定地说着，片刻之后摇了摇头，”哈，关于你，安度因说的可真没错。”  
黑龙扭过头，在朝侏儒喷火和逼问他回答之间艰难摇摆。最终，他克制住一把火把那光头矮子烧成灰的冲动，问道，“他对你说什么了？”  
“他拜托我照看好你，啊，还有——‘没有我看住他，他会是个非常非常讨人厌的小烦人精。’”马戏团老板压低声音，模仿着那句饱含爱意的话。  
“混蛋。”良久之后，黑龙从鼻腔里喷出一阵浓烟，“你们两个都是。”他使劲揉了揉眼睛，再一次开口时带上了颤音：“为什么？”  
“为什么你要把那个咒语告诉他而不是我？我是一头巨龙，我的力量和寿命都远远超过那个人类，我能驾驭得了它，也许我能从那个法术的消耗中存活下来，究竟是什么让你非要选择了他？”  
“我是一个守护者，拉希奥，而你是一头黑龙。啊，我知道，一头被净化的，但依然会心存恐惧与侥幸的黑龙。你太有可能受到古神所影响了，这不一定是真正的腐化，但哪怕只是片刻的犹豫和怀疑都会使那个法术彻底失效，我无法让这个世界承担那样的风险。”  
“所以你就找了个急着去投胎的送死鬼，你知道他不会拒绝你的。”  
“是的，我知道。”守护者悲哀地看着双眼通红的黑龙。  
  
黑龙朝他咧了咧嘴角，那个僵硬的微笑看上去比哭还难看，“认识你们这种人我真是倒霉透了。”他低下头，把脑袋抵着那座光滑洁白的石碑，他还是没想好在上面刻下什么，为什么他就是想不出一些合适的字眼呢？安度因能在一个晚上为他写出两首动人的诗篇，可他呆坐了数日，就连一段墓志铭都无法帮他撰写。  
“既然他早知道自己是在送死了，他有没有对你提到过他喜欢什么样的墓志铭啊？”他吸了吸鼻子，问着身后的侏儒。  
希拉斯耸了耸肩，“他只向我提到了你，除此之外什么都没。他是一位国王，一位牧师，鉴于他一生的功绩，我想任何伟大的字眼用来形容他都不足为过。”  
“哦，一位牧师国王。”黑龙突然抬起了头，福至心灵想到某个久远的清晨，安度因出于某个愚蠢的原因前往光明大教堂主持一个无聊的礼拜，而他坐在前排的位子上顶着国王的瞪视光明正大地打瞌睡，在半梦半醒之间，一句句温和坚定的圣光箴言悄悄溜进了他的耳朵。他想他知道自己该在这座石碑上刻下些什么了。  
黑龙的手爪轻轻划过洁白的石头表面，留下细长优美的字母，坚硬的岩石在他手下如同泥塑。他专注地刻画，仿佛这是天地之间头等重要的事。不一会儿，他放下手臂，后退几步审视着他的作品。“完成了。”他轻轻叨念着，不知说与谁听。

那美好的仗我已经打完了，应行的路我已经行尽了，当守的道我已经守住了。从此以后，自有公义的冠冕为我留存。

希拉斯靠近了几步，默念着铭刻在上的碑文，小心地拿捏着语气，“这很合适。”  
拉希奥摇了摇头，”我不知道。”他用手指弹了弹石碑的顶端，佯装欢快地说着，“你说呢，陛下？你喜欢这个吗？喜不喜欢都这样啦，谁让你不提前告诉我呢，活该。”

  
他和石碑打趣，对空气发笑，当他终于满意了自己的作品时，他向后退了几步，化作黑龙的形态。他的形体似乎又长大了许多，他俯下身子，张开双翼，把硕大的头颅紧贴在地面上，用龙的语言悄声对大地说着什么，他的温热的吐息拂过地表，声音顺着地脉传播到大地的深处，土地温和地颤动着给予他回应。希拉斯惊奇地看着青翠的草从地面抽出新芽，张出小小的花苞，最后绽放出蔚蓝的微笑，那座孤零零的石碑逐渐被花丛包围了，像一朵蓝色海潮中涌起的洁白浪花。最后的黑龙闭着眼睛，和大地交谈许久才抬起头，扫视着他的朋友长眠的土地，深深地吸了一口气。他会喜欢的。   
侏儒欣慰地看向他，“你的力量又增长了，你是在给予大地祝福。我想艾泽拉斯终于重新迎来了一位大地守护者。”黑龙用硕大的红色双眼注视着他，瞳孔变得极细。“你不是来照看我的，你一直跟着我只是确保我不会寻死或者发疯——你是来让我去清除恩佐斯的爪牙和它的腐化残余的。”   
“我是来照看你，然后等你好些后再请你帮我一起清除恩佐斯的爪牙和腐化残余的。”希拉斯清了清嗓子，严肃地说道。”你可是我最喜欢的龙崽子。”“都是一个意思。”黑龙低语道，“为什么你不直接要求我去清除腐化的残留呢，还是你认为，我会拒绝你吗？”   
希拉斯望着他，没有言语。  
  
黑龙叹了口气，“放心。既然安度因选择爱这个世界超过了我，我还有什么理由不去守护他所爱的这片大地呢？”

***

拉希奥倚着石碑坐下。微风吹动他身旁的蓝色花朵，他看着那些蓝色陷入惬意的恍惚。  
“在我带你回家之后，你猜我最先见到了谁？不，不是那个混蛋侏儒……是吉恩。那头老狼可真能活啊，他在你离去的好多年后，直到亲眼看着苔丝公主嫁给一位无冕者同僚才去世，他没有反对她的爱情追求，这真的很难得。啊，让我们重新回到最初的话题，在我们刚刚回城的时候，他看到你的第一反应是叫牧师过来……我永远记得他那时的表情，安度因，不过我猜我自己的也没好上多少，吉恩看见我活像见到了鬼。你可真是个小混蛋，你不告诉我，也不告诉他，我以为你看待他就像看待你的父亲，你真是杜绝了所有阻拦你去送死的可能，对吧？”

他在那里待了很久，絮絮叨叨地说着他几个世纪以来的见闻，从国王的葬礼说道他是如何铲除恩佐斯残余的督军们，从他执意要带他回到人间到他舍弃了自己的记忆……他和他讲话，向他诉说自己的歉意，他不该忘了他，他怎么能忘了他生命中最美好的一部分？可当他生命中最鲜亮的色彩逝去之后，他又该如何度过接近诅咒般的漫长的一生？安度因没有回答他，一如往常。

“……然后我冬眠了大概，一百多年？当我醒来时我又回到了暴风城，尽管放心，你的城市依然活的好好的……天哪，安度因。”他揪起脚边的小草，把它衔在嘴里嚼，微苦的青涩在他口中蔓延。“我实在太想念你了。”  
他在对空气讲话，妄图从石头那儿寻求宽恕，他清楚这个。”要是你能同我讲话就好了，安度因，说来你可能不相信，上一个同我讲话的对象还是一尊——”

  
他突然如大梦初醒般睁大眼睛，吐出口中草叶的残渣，那个王子雕像，他完全把它抛在脑后了，有些异样的感觉挠动着他的心脏，他之前刻意压下了那些奇妙的即视感，它讲的那些话，它知道的那些事，它不会单单是一块被附魔的会讲话的石头，它……它太像了，就像有什么人抓住了那个灵魂然后把它塞在一尊石像里。

他有一个猜测，他知道有谁可以证实。


	10. 黄金之心

这是他许多年后第一次来到达拉然，永恒的奥术光辉笼罩着这座千塔之城，他径直飞向紫罗兰城堡的露台，推门踏入塔楼。  
“你好，我的朋友，有什么我能帮助你的？”蓝龙法师似乎对他的造访不感惊讶，只是拿一贯温和谦逊的语气问好。而他没有那么多功夫和他纠缠称呼和礼仪。  
“卡雷苟斯，我的记忆恢复了。”他单刀直入。  
“哦。”蓝龙微微叹了口气，”而你再次造访是为了？”  
“我想要拿回我的那份记忆，那块铅。有些记忆依然看不真切，我认为让我拿回它是最好的选择。”他果断地说着，对自己反悔的行为没有丝毫的解释和愧疚。

好在大法师没有追问他的缘由。“抱歉，这不行。”蓝龙摇了摇头，“不是我不想将它给你，而是它现在不在我这里，早在许多年前，那颗铅心就被我的一位学徒偷走了。她是个聪明的侏儒姑娘，在奥术魔法上很有天赋，只是她个人更爱工程和雕塑，她和……那颗构造体有了某种共鸣，并把它用于了自己的作品。我必须向你道歉，我很早就知道了她的行为，却默许了她。但如果你知道她把那颗铅心用于何处时，你恐怕也不会阻止她的，她将它放入了一尊……”

  
“一尊安度因•乌瑞恩王子的雕像。”黑龙接腔道。  
“这么说，你已经……”

“是的。我已经见过它了。”拉希奥低着头，右手使劲地按压着一侧的太阳穴，“我想我能恢复记忆就是因为我接近了那颗心，或者说那颗心对我有天然的吸引力。它感觉很……奇怪，我是说，是好的那种奇怪。”他深深吸了一口气，“实际上我几乎爱上了那尊雕像，但我们都知道，那只是我自己的记忆，一个残影，它……它不可能是他的灵魂或者什么类似的东西，对吧？”他张合着嘴，继续断断续续地说着，“但这感觉太奇怪了，它就像是有了自己的意志和生命——它甚至还会骂人。我想知道……”他抬头注视着大法师，带着饱含痛苦的希望，试探着，“我想知道，你那次施法的作用。那究竟仅仅是我的一份记忆，还是说变成了别的什么？”

肯瑞托领袖温和地微笑着，摇了摇头，”我的施法作用并不重要，你没必要搞清那个法术的原理。关键在于……”他像是想起了什么，脸上流露出欢乐又落寞的神情，”你曾问我，当吉安娜离去之后，我是如何度过那些岁月的。吉安娜……她曾经告诉我，‘每个人都会孤身死去。但如果你对某个人非常重要，如果你帮过某个人，爱过某个人。哪怕只有一个人记得你，那么也许，你永远不会真正死去。’”* 他看上去陷入了某种奇异的恍惚，像是孩子第一次在夜空中仰望银河然后意识到了自己在宇宙中的位置。  
“所以我坚信，无论发生什么，只要我依然记得她，那个女孩的灵魂就不会消散，她一直在我心里，那是她灵魂永远的栖息之地。奥术魔法的运行是奇妙的，当你把这样一份厚重的记忆从你心中抽离，它就足以成为一个独立的灵魂。”  
“但是，”黑龙追问道，”可那究竟是真正的他的灵魂，还是说一个虚伪的回响？”  
卡雷苟斯侧过身来，严肃地开口，”在你过去的时光里，你爱的是真正的他吗？爱他的每一个地方……他的仁慈，他的犹豫，他的坚忍，他的软弱？而不仅仅是他展现在众人面前的那份光鲜？”  
“当然是这样。”黑龙毫不迟疑地开口，”我从他还是个少年的时候就知道他性格的弱点，我甚至曾深入他的梦靥，见识了一个又一个他所畏惧的自己。”

卡雷温和地看着他，不紧不慢地回答着，”如果你爱的是真正的他，你记住的是真正的他，那么，为什么这份回忆就不能是他真正的灵魂呢？”

蓝龙法师看着黑龙惊愕的脸，笑道，”我会为你开启一道通往暴风城的传送门。”

***  
他总是在黄昏时分抵达这座动人的港口城市。  
这次，他没有做任何休息，没有先睡上一觉，没有钻进那些热闹的酒馆里来上一杯蜜酒，没有在意众人的惊奇的视线，径直飞向了光明大教堂，教堂的钟声和夕阳的光辉一起回荡在空气中。他一路想着怎样向他的朋友兼挚爱道歉，他向他承诺过在午夜之前带他离开，可他却食言了，又一次，这让他的胃紧张的纠结在了一起。他不知道在经历了一次又一次的遗落之后，他是否愿意再一次原谅自己。

等他降落在教堂广场时，那尊王子雕像已经不在了。  
他陷入了一种绝望的恐慌，他大概仅离开了数日而已，没有任何理由能让一尊在这儿树立了百年的雕像消失。他发疯般询问着路过的市民，甚至忘记了自己此时的样子仍然是一头硕大的黑龙。暴风城的人民依然记得关于他的传说，尽管他的样子十分狰狞和狂热，市民们仍凑上前去，试图理解那头巨龙在咆哮些什么，他甚至没在讲通用语而是直接拿龙语发问，并为人们的不解而陷入深深的焦躁。

在他真正陷入疯狂之前，从人群中挤出一个男孩，他朝他大喊着，”是你吗？拉希奥？”他熟悉这个声音，他低头望向那个小小的人类，这是那个安度因一开始想要救治的男孩，他记得他叫维克多。那孩子的呼喊似乎唤回了他的理智，这次他用人类能听得懂的语言询问那个孩子：  
“在教堂广场前，安度因国王的雕像，你们称之为快乐王子的雕像，他在哪里？”  
那男孩先是恍然大悟，随即变得有些沮丧，“我不知道为什么……有天清晨的时候，它不再同我讲话了。它眼睛上的蓝宝石失去了颜色，变得像块玻璃，它白色石头的纹路也变得晦暗了，就像被漆了一层灰，有人试着清理它，却怎么也擦不掉，那些灰尘就像是从内部蔓延的，而不是从外覆上来的。芳汀女士说，议会的人认为把这样一尊雕像继续立在教堂广场有损暴风城的市容，他们决定清除它，在原址上建立一座新的雕像，以此纪念伟大的安度因国王。我……我试着阻止他们了，我告诉他们，它有生命，它是一尊会说话的雕像，它就像是个天使，可没人相信我……”那男孩看上去就快哭了。

不知为何，黑龙突然生出了许多耐心，像个真正的大地守护者那样庄重温和地开口，“你做的很好，维克多，不是每个人都能在那种情境下坚持自己的。现在请告诉我，他们把那尊雕像的遗骸放到哪里去了？”他忍住不让自己的声音听起来像是在破碎。  
“人们说它被拖往西部荒野的废弃垃圾场了……”男孩带着哭腔说道。  
“多谢。”黑龙话音刚落就腾跃而起，直冲云霄。

他飞得那样快，生怕晚一点儿就会把他彻底遗落在尘埃里，他向圣光祈祷着，让他再次找到他。他又庆幸他只是一颗铅心，没有拾荒者会费劲收集一块不值钱的铅，没有人知道他有多么珍贵，除了拉希奥自己。  
最终，拉希奥在西部荒野废弃的垃圾场找到了雕像的残骸。男孩说的没错，那块洁白的大理石变得晦暗不堪，他不敢思考是什么原因让他变成了那样，接着，如同神明指引一般，在晦暗破碎的石块中间，他看到了那颗铅心。他慌忙走上前去，化作人型，小心翼翼地抬开他周围的碎石，拂去他表面的尘埃，专注地捧着他，轻轻地说着抱歉。

他没有回应他，就像是一块普通的铅那样沉默着。  
拉希奥拿额头抵着他的表面，他开始哭了。当他抱着安度因回到暴风城的那天没有哭，在他从葬礼上把他偷走的那天没有哭，在他亲手为国王树立墓碑的那天没有哭，但现在他哭得像个两岁的孩子。他一边哭一边哀求着，诉说着他的思念，他不能再一次的失去他了，这会杀死他的。对我说话，求你了，安度因。  


“我一直以为你不会来了。”那颗心终于开口了，熟悉的声音回荡在黑龙的脑海。  
拉希奥欣喜若狂地抬起头，双手捧着那颗心。  
那颗心继续对他说：“我很抱歉，拉希奥，我对你说了谎。事实上我一直记得自己的名字，还有那些故事……但你忘记它们了。我不想让你一次次地去图书馆，翻阅我生前的故事，我不希望你记起它们时再一次感觉到心碎。……而且，当你一旦记起来，你就会知道我是什么，到那时，你一定会厌恶一个伪造的复制品。”他苦笑着，“可你离我太近了，你总有一天会想起来的，但我怎么办呢？我怎么能赶你走开呢？在我独自矗立了百年之后？”

最后，那颗心悄悄地说着，你是来毁掉我的吗？

黑龙抱着那颗破碎的心，像是要把它镶进自己的胸腔，痛哭着。  
他回想着这颗铅心所说的话，所做的事。从他恳求自己凿下法杖顶端的宝石，送给生病的男孩的那一刻起，他就该明白，那样的善良和无私，还有那份孤注一掷的愚蠢，除了安度因的灵魂，他还能是什么呢？  
“你是我的恒星，安度因，也是我的黄金之心号。我太傻了，我很抱歉我没能更早的察觉到这个。”

我原谅你了。那颗心说着。  
黑龙破涕为笑，他在那颗心上轻轻啄下一个吻，兴奋地叫嚷着，“所以，安度因，任何地方的任何冒险，你想先从哪里开始？”还没能那颗心开口，他就自顾自地说道：

“算了，你猜什么？反正我们有着几乎永恒的时间，我们想从哪里开始都可以。”

——ＥＮＤ——

后记

“我喜欢你，小石头。”  
粉色短发的侏儒工匠专注地凝视着那尊巨大的白石，尽管那份石材比她的身躯大上去多，她仍旧这样亲昵地叫它，就像呼唤一只脚边的白色小猫。  
“我会让你光彩四射，亲爱的。人们会微笑着仰望你的小脸蛋儿，在你脚下放花，因为你就是那么可爱。你会有一张可爱的脸和一颗璀璨的心，孩子们会围着你跳舞，情人们会对着你许下诺言，而总有一天——”她的神色柔和下来，小小的手掌抚摸白石的基底。  
“总有一天你会重新回到某个柔软的胸腔，别问我为什么，我就是知道。”  
她小心翼翼地从怀中掏出一块不起眼的金属，放在手中掂量着。她不喜欢被称为一个窃贼，但这确确实实是她偷来的，从她的导师那里。不过这并不是她本人的想法，她只是顺遂了这颗心的呼唤，仅此而已。  
“现在，准备好成为一个小男孩了吗，小石头？”


End file.
